Digimon Adventure X
by DigiFoxCat
Summary: A new adventure based off of the ending of Season 2, Digimon Adventure 02! The story of the adventure team continues this time it's the kids of the Digidestined that are sent to the Digital World to save it and their parents from a new evil.
1. episode 1

Digimon Adventure X: Episode 1-Digi Disaster

Yeah here's another Digimon story by me FoxCat! You might have seen my original Digimon story, Digimon Hackers. This is my Digimon generation story based off of the last episode of Adventure 02. Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon someone really awesome does! I just own this idea. FoxCat ya later!



**Digimon Adventure X: Episode 1-Digi Disaster**

In the Digital World

The Koromon were happily playing along in their village. Then they stopped because someone had come into their village.

"Who are you?" They asked the human.

"Your Leader." She told them. One of the braver Koromon went forward and tried to attack her; she laughed as she kicked the in-training Digimon back to where he was.

"Now then, if that's over." She said as she waved her hand out towards the little Digimon sending little black rings out, capturing the helpless in-training Digimon.

"Pathetic little things aren't they? Michimon!" She said as her frightened Digimon partner came out from hiding.

"Yes, Nami?" the Digimon asked her partner.

Nami gave the Digimon a stern look and lashed her whip at Michimon, "I told you to call me Miss, Master, or Mi Lady! Don't you ever use that horrible name my Father gave me."

"I'm sorry, Mi Lady." Michimon apologized.

"Good. Now go add the Koromon village to my list, and be quick at it. I still have the Yokomon village to take for my collection." Nami ordered.

"Right away, Miss." The Digimon ran off.

Nami laughed, "Who would dare to stand up and fight me. No one? That's right, any human that knows about this world thinks it's still under protection. Fear me free Digimon, for you won't be free for long. Fear me for I am the Digimon Empress!"

She looked at the crimson red eyed Koromon and lashed her whip at them, "Hey, this is where you are suppose to say, all hail the Digimon Empress!"

"All Hail the Digimon Empress!!" The pink ball Digimon yelled in unison.

"That's better." The Digimon Empress let out another evil laugh.

In the Real World

"Heads up, Taka!" Daichi yelled at his teammate as he kicks the soccer high in the air.

Taka jumped up to allow the ball to hit him in the stomach, and allowed it to roll down to his feet. He ran down the field dodging the other team players toward the goal, when he saw Sam running up completely open.

"Looks like it's time you guys got a taste of the Bullet!" Taka yelled at the other team as he passed the ball to Sam.

"Hey stop him! He's gonna score!!" the other team yelled at each other.

"Hmph, too slow." Sam said as he shot the ball into the net.

"Goal!" the referee yelled as the ball hit the net.

Taka jumped onto Sam's back, "Perfect shot!"

Daichi came running up to them, and gave Sam and Taka a high five, "Great shooting as usual."

"Yeah that's teamwork! Nice Pass Daichi!" yelled DemiVeemon whose head was sticking out of Daichi Motomiya's bag.

"Woo-Hoo! That's my Sam!" yelled Wormmon from Sam Ichijouji's bag, which was right next to Daichi's.

"Way a Go, Taka!" Koromon yelled as he jumped up and down on Taka Kamiya's bag.

"Wow, yet another perfect goal from my little brother. I'm thrilled." Kuori Ichijouji sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes, wanting to be somewhere else, from the stands.

"Woo-Hoo! The Bullet rocks! I'm gonna be just like him some day!" cheered the little boy jumping up and down next to Kuori.

"It's going to be, not gonna be, Shino." Kuori corrected her littlest brother.

"Well who asked you?" Shino Ichijouji said as he stuck his tongue out at his sister.

Meanwhile on the field, the visiting team had called a time out.

"Hey Taka, you ok?" Daichi asked his friend, who was looking up at the sands.

"Yeah I guess so. I was just hoping that my dad would show up to this game." Taka told him.

"Don't worry. Hey it's not like my dad is watching the game. He's too busy making money with his cart to see my awesome moves."

"Geez, that really helps." Taka sarcastically said.

"Well glade to be of some service. You know I'm there for you, man." Daichi replied having no clue that Taka was being sarcastic.

"Whatever. Let's just cream these guys, so we can get some free pizza from coach."

"Thinking with you stomach again, Taka? You know that can't be good for you." Sam teased his teammate.

Taka shot a glare at Sam. "Look don't worry about your dad. If it makes you feel better, my dad is not here ether." Sam told Taka.

"Yeah, sure. But your mom, sister, and brother are here." Taka informed them reminding his friends that his mom and sister were miles away from him.

"And your aunt and cousin are here for you." Daichi informed Taka.

Digital World

The Digimon Empress stood on her Airdramon looking at the newly captured Koromon village. She shook her foot to remove a leaf that had decided to land on it. Nothing was allowed to touch her jet black, with silver straps, nee high boots. Those boots match perfectly with her black mini skirt and her mid drifted showing, no sleeved purple shirt. Upon her shoulders rested her silver trimmed purple Empress cape. Around her waist sat a silver belt with a hook for her whip on her right and on her left her Digivice was clipped. She also wore jet-black gloves and her Empress glasses, or goggles, which resembled Ken's Digimon Emperor glasses, only they had silver around them not gold. Her brown hair dance in the wind as to be free and happy, just like the Digimon below her, not knowing the truth that was soon to be discovered.

"Alright, Airdramon! Let's go! Take me to the Yokomon village, now!" she commanded the controlled dragon Digimon.

The Digimon just let out a roar as a response as it turned and flew off towards the Yokomon village. Airdramon stopped right above the village of the pink bulb flower Digimon, and just hovered around it waiting for directions from the Digimon Empress.

"Hmph, drop me off just outside the village." She told her ride.

Snap! The Digimon Empress stepped onto a stick causing it to break and frighten the Yokomon.

"What was that?" She heard one ask. Then the Digimon Empress made herself visible to the little in-training Digimon.

"Oh, it's a little human girl." A few exclaimed.

"Little?!" the Empress question the Yokomon. "Don't make me laugh. Look whose calling who little, you pathetic tiny creatures!"

"Hey we're not pathetic!!" the Yokomon yelled back at her. "Who gave you the right to talk to us like that?"

"Does it really matter who gives me the right? Now run as fast as you can, little Yokomon. There's no escaping me, the Digimon Empress!" she told them as she sent her rings of darkness out to capture them.

"Oh-No!!" the Yokomon yelled as they scrambled to escape.

Nami laughed seeing that not a single Yokomon mange to escape. "And just like that my in-training Digimon village's count goes up to five just in one day."

Something in the middle of the village had caught the Digimon Empress' Eye. She walked over to it, "A statue of Sora Ishida and her Digimon partner Biyomon, how lovely. I bet Hotaru looks just like her now. Airdramon, Come!" the Digimon Empress yelled at her Airdramon. The Digimon came flying over. "Good, now that you're here. Airdramon destroy this statue!"

"Wing Cutter!" Airdramon yelled as he attacked the memory statue of Sora.

The Digimon Empress held up her hand shielding her face from the blast. She smiled coldly as the dust started to settle. Nothing remained of the statue, but a few pieces. The Empress stepped onto a piece that was of Sora's Digivice, and ground it up into dust.

"Now it's time for a new statue to be built in this village." She said as continued to smile coldly. She pulled out her whip and strikes the air with it, getting the Yokomon's attention. "You Yokomon built a statue once, and now you are going to build another statue."

"Where would you like it, Our Lady?" the little bulb flower Digimon asked.

"Where?!" the Empress mocked. "Where do you think, you brainless Yokomon? Right here, where Sora's once was!"

"Yes, Our Lady."

"Oh and one more thing before I let you get to work."

"What is it Empress?"

"Make my statue at least twice as big as Sora's was. Got it." She snapped at them.

"Whatever our Empress wishes for shall be her's."

"Good. Now get to work! I want it finished by tomorrow night!" She said as she stepped onto Airdramon's head and once again lashed her whip into the air.

"Yes, Our Lady." The Yokomon responded.

She laughed, "Airdramon take me home!"

Real World

Just before the soccer game started back up Sam, Taka, and Daichi went over to the benches for some water and to check on DemiVeemon and Wormmon. The boys' D-3 Digivices started beeping.

"Aw man and we were winning!" Daichi whined.

Sam looked up to the stands to see his mom, Yolie. "Hey mom what's going on?" he asked her.

"You, boys, keep playing I don't think this is a big emergency that you need to go let us handle it okay." Yolie told her son.

"Okay." Sam, Taka, and Daichi said as they ran back onto the field.

"Kuori I'm going to take care of the problem in the Digital World with the other adults, okay. Don't forget to walk your brothers home after the game, ok." Yolie told her daughter.

"But Mom…" Kuori started only to realize that her mother was already gone.

Kari smiled at her son, Hikaru, who was bored of watching his young cousin play. Both were startled by the sound of Hikaru's D-3 Digivice. She looked at him to see that there was trouble in the Digital World.

"Hey Karu, sweet. Why don't I take care of the Digital World this time? Promise me you will hang out with Taka after the game." Kari told her son.

"Really? Oh alright I will." Karu told his mother as she left.

Kari joined Yolie and they walked over to Davis's Noodle Cart.

"Hey long time no see." Davis greeted the two.

"Davis there's trouble in the Digital World and we decided to save it for the kids." Kari told him.

"Really? Well then let's go. Oh, hold on. Hey, Al, I gotta leave. You think you can hold up the cart by yourself?"

"Sure, I'll let Daichi know you left." Davis' noodle cart partner answered.

Davis and Veemon jumped out of their cart, and ran after Kari and Yolie.

Tai and Agumon walked out of the relations building together.

Tai looked down at his watch, "Okay Agumon looks like we have just enough time go get to Taka's game and watch the end." The two of them walked to Tai's car when Tai's Digivice started to beep.

"Um, Tai."

"What is it Agumon? Oh my D-Terminal." Tai said pulling out the hand held computer.

"What is it Tai?" Agumon asked him.

"It's an e-mail from Kari. There's trouble in the Digital World and she wants us to save it for the kids." Tai said as he and Agumon ran back to Tai's office.

Sora sighed as she set her pencil down, and started to rub her temples. She only needs one more design for Momo Kunoichi's promo. Sora jumped a bit as the door to her studio opened, "Hey beautiful. Looks like you could use a lunch break."

"Matt! I thought you were going to be at the station all day." Sora said as she hugged her husband.

"Well the plans changed and they decided they didn't need us after all."

Just as the two sat down to eat, their D-Terminals went off. "Looks like there is trouble in the Digital World." Sora sighed as he picked up her Digivice. Matt did the same, and they walked over to Sora's computer, "Digi-port open!"

Joe sat on his sofa, enjoying a book on his first Saturday off. He was ever so interrupted by Gomamon, who jumped onto his head. Joe looked up to see his D-Terminal beeping in Gomamon's mouth. Just then Keiji and Bukamon came running out of his room, "Dad there's trouble in the Digital World."

"Slow down Keiji, I know. Kari sent me an e-mail; it's not a big emergency. We're going to handle it for you." Joe told his son.

"Wow, Really? Thanks dad you're the best." Keiji thanked his dad.

Ken and Cody sat chatting to each other at their lunch break. They were working on the same assault case.

Armadillomon stuck his head up so Cody could see him, "Hey Cody. Your briefcase seems to be beeping."

Before Cody or Ken could say anything Wormmon popped up, "Ken, yours is beeping as well."

Ken and Cody looked at each other and said, "Our D-Terminals."

"I'll see you later tonight, Tomi." TK said to his son, who was once again in the fridge.

Tomi closed the fridge with a carrot in his mouth mumbled, "Ok, bye Dad."

TK sighed at his son as he closed the door and walked to his book signing.

Patamon giggled a bit, "Kinda make you wander about, him."

TK looked up at Patamon, "And what are you saying? I'm just glad Tomi's not like Daichi. Huh?"

He unhooked his D-Terminal to see the e-mail from Kari.

"Well looks like we'll have some fun after all." Patamon said.

Izzy sat at his computer in his Lab. It was quite quiet since Joe's brother and Sora's Father were doing a convention for Izzy, so he could spend some time with his daughter. Izzy smiled at Tentomon, who was taking a nap, before returning to his game of solitaire.

An alarm on the computer went off suddenly, "No way. That can't be right. Tentomon wake up!" Izzy yelled at Tentomon as he threw a book at him.

"I'm up! I'm up! What is it Izzy?" Tentomon asked his partner.

"There's trouble in the Digital World." Izzy told him.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Tentomon asked.

InAmerica

"Ok, now we just add a pinch of Ginger to give the sauce a dash of sweetness." Mimi told her viewers.

"Uh-oh." Palmon muttered as Mimi's D-Terminal beeped.

"Oh, looks like the pies are… Cut!" Mimi yelled at the camera crew.

"Um, Mimi we're live. We can't cut." They quietly told her.

"Well then go to a commercial." Mimi snapped at them as she and Palmon took off their aprons.

"Cut the camera! Hey who are you? You can't be in here!"

"Let's go Michael!" Mimi said cheerfully to her husband.

"Wait! Wait, Mimi! What about the show?"

"Oh you're smart. You'll figure something out. Come on Palmon."

Digital World

Airdramon landed in the little clearing by the Digimon Empress' fortress located in the Forest of Shadows at the foot of Darkness peak on Mirage Island. Nami jumped down to be greeted by Michimon, "Welcome back, Mi Lady."

"Hmph. Michimon did you add the Koromon and Yokomon villages just like I asked?" She asked the Digimon.

"Yes, Mi Lady." The Gabumon looking Digimon answered.

"Good, now leave me." The Empress said as she waved the Digimon off.

The Digimon Empress sat at her computer, scrolling down her list of captured Digimon. "Good. Almost all of File and Mirage Island has been captured. That just leaves the main land and the few smaller islands to be finished." She said as a map of the Digital World popped up on her screen.

"What's this?" She asked looking at it. She heard the door creak open, "What is it Michimon?"

"It seems we have some trespassers, Mi Lady."

"I can see that. Is everything ready for them?" Nami asked already knowing why the humans were there.

"Of course Mi Lady." Michimon answered.

"Hm, good. Now it's time to execute my plan." The Empress laughed as she called on eight of her captured Digimon. "Go and fight the DigiDestined. Defeat them and take their Digivices and any other D-Terminal or Laptop. Bring them and their Digimon to Michimon, who will be waiting for you at Flare Crater. Then bring me the devices."

"Yes Master." The eight Digimon replied.

The Digimon Empress swiveled her chair around, away from her computer, to see Michimon still in the room. "Michimon, what are you still doing here? Are you trying my patience?" She asked.

"No Mi Lady. I was just on my way." The pink Gabumon like Digimon said as she ran off to Flare Crater.


	2. episode 2

Digimon Adventure X: episode 2-Traped

**Digimon Adventure X: episode 2-Traped**

Digital World

'_One by one, the DigiDestined are becoming my prisoners. With my knowledge and the left over Digimon Emperor technology, they have no way of fighting me. Silly Adults! You can't play in my Digital World. You think you can, but you really are just pawns in my little game.' _The Digimon Empress thought as she watched the DigiDestined trying to fight her Digimon. There was a knock at her door.

Nami opened it, "Who does this belong to?" she asked the Gazimon, who didn't answer her. "Ugh, which Digimonbrought this to you?"

"Boltmon, Miss." The Gazimon answered.

"Good. That means TK and Patamon are the first. Thank you; now return to your post." The Digimon Empress thanked the Digimon as she walked over to her Digivice trophy case that she built and placed the green D-3 and the D-Terminal in it.

"Come on Agumon. On your feet!" The sound of her Father's voice coming from her computer startled Nami. She turned towards it to see her Father fighting AeroVeedramon.

"Agumon looks like you're going to need to Digivolve." Tai said as he pulled out his Digivice.

"That's not going to work, Daddy." Nami said with a pure evil laugh.

"Agumon Digivolve to … Greymon?"

"Hey Agumon, don't tell me you forgot how to again."

"Oh he didn't forget, he just can't, thanks to my Dark Field." She laughed again at her father as she muted the sound as Gazimon knocked on the door again.

"Assaultmon and D'Arcmon, Miss." He told her.

"Thank you." She said coldly as she snatched up the devices and the yellow laptop. The Empress laughed 'And who would have thought Izzy would bring his laptop and deliver it to me that easily? With the information this computer holds, I will have the rest of the Digital World in my hands in no time.' She thought.

"Michimon!" She yelled at the Digimon she called on her computer.

"Yes, Mi Lady?" Michimon answered fearfully.

"If any more of the adults have computers with them, let them keep them. I have the one I want." She told him.

"You don't mean Izzy's yellow laptop?"

"Yes I mean Izzy's yellow laptop! What other computer would I want?"

"I don't know."

"That was a rhetorical question." She informed her.

"Oh, I'm sor…" the Digimon was cut off by the Empress, who changed her camera to the one inside her perfect prison cell. "Well that's no fun."

Within the next hour the Digimon Empress had all the Adult DigiDestined in her hands, and had left the Digital World with no hope as she returned to her Real World home.

Real World

Taka sulked as he ate his victory pizza, dropping the crust in to his opened soccer bag so Koromon could eat it. "So Aunt Kari went to the Digital World, Coz?"

"Yeah, she e-mailed the other parents before she left." Karu Yama informed his cousin, Taka Kamiya, as he poked his piece of pizza with a fork.

"Hey, Al said my dad left with Veemon. I think he said he saw him race after Kari and Yolie." Daichi told the other two boys.

"If you're not careful Daichi, you won't have any pizza left." Sam informed Daichi as he sat down next to Taka, across from Daichi. "Something's happening in the Digital World. And our parents did seem too concerned about it." Sam said as he scraped half of his piece of pizza onto a napkin and put it in his bag.

"Hey!" Daichi said as he looked at what was left of his pizza. Taka and Karu burst out laughing as Kuori and Shino joined them.

"What's so funny?" Kuori asked them.

"Daichi's two thirds of a pizza short of a full slice." Karu informed her.

"You can't say I didn't warn you." Sam said as he joined the group in laughter.

Daichi frowned at his friends as he ducked his head under the table, "Thanks a lot DemiVeemon."

In Europe

Nami yawned as she set her Silver and Black Digivice next to her computer. She listened to the sound of the rain hitting her window and roof. It seems like every time she comes home from the Digital World it's raining. Then again she does live in London, England. Her room was a silvery-purple color, with dark purple almost black curtains covering the window. In the real world, Nami wore black jeans that were to long for her, so she rolls them up, a purple spaghetti strap halter top that still shows her mid-drift, silver wristbands, and a silver bandana that hides her brown hair that's pulled back in a ponytail, not down. She sat crossed legged on her bed with Izzy's laptop in front of her.

"Okay. Now it's time to see what data is on the legendary yellow pineapple laptop computer of Izzy Izumi." Nami said with a cold laugh.

Digital World

Michimon wandered around her partner's base. "Oh, what have you done to my little Nami? She used to be so kind."

She soon found himself in her computer room. She walked over to the Empress' Digivice and D-Terminal collection and sighed. Michimon noticed that Nami had left the screen on her computer. She went to turn it off, and saw that the view on the prison cell that Nami created in Flare Crater.

'_Now that you have your Father and his friends captive what are you planning to do?' _she thought.

Meanwhile, in the prison cell, the DigiDestineds were starting to wake up. "Yay, TK you're alright." Patamon said as TK got up.

"I'm fine Patamon." He said as he saw everyone else there too, "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but don't hit the wall too hard they hit back." TK turned around at the sound of his brother's voice. "As far as I can tell, who or whatever put us in here doesn't want us finding any way out."

"Really, I couldn't guess that." Michael sarcastically commented as he leaned against one of the walls with Mimi in his arm.

"Extraordinary these walls are made with the same Digi Code that made the crests." Izzy said as he looked at Ken's laptop.

"Well that explains why we couldn't break though them." Ken commented looking over Izzy's shoulder.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why they would take our Digivices and D-Terminals. Not to mention Izzy's laptop and left the other laptop. Why just Izzy's? Why not just take all of them so we can't study the data of the cell on them?" Yolie added.

Izzy sighed he had a big theory as to why his was taken, and it was because of the Digimon data on it.

"Hey. Why are we just sitting around here and not trying to get out?"

"Tai don't do that." Kari told her brother a little too late.

"Ow." Tai said as he rubbed his fist.

"It doesn't work now does it? We've already tried that Tai." Matt told his best friend, who just shot a dirty look at him.

"Ok, but did you try to attack it?" Tai asked.

"Forget it Tai. We are stuck; attacking the wall would just be like attacking a crest or Digi-Egg." Izzy told him.

"You said that Aploymon destroyed the crests, so why can't we destroy the walls? Let's go Veemon!" Davis said as he and Veemon charged at the wall.

"Ah!"

"Vee Headbutt!"

"For once would you use your brain Davis. Those walls are not going to break." Yolie scolded him as he and Veemon sat rubbing their heads.

Kari sighed, "At least we haven't changed that much over the years."

"Izzy! Can we e-mail the kids on their D-Terminals?" Mimi asked.

"I'm sorry Mimi, but no we can't. By the way Davis it was Apocalymon, not Aploymon." Izzy informed the team.

"Whatever. So we're basically strewed here?" Davis asked.

"It would seem so. Do you think the kids would try to come to the Digital World looking for us?" Ken asked.

"They might, yet I don't think they can get a digi-port to open with their D-3 Digivices." Izzy answered him as he frowned.

"Why is that, Izzy?" Cody asked.

"Well, just as I feared. I think we have someone new playing ruler in the Digital World." Izzy said as he looked up from the computer.

"What?!" Everyone yelled at him in unison.

"I knew it was a bad idea to leave all the Digimon Emperor stuff in tacked." Ken commented in deep thought about someone making the same mistake he did.

"Hey, now come on Ken. I told you don't be so hard on yourself. How were we to know that someone else would come around and decide to play evil Digi dress up?" Davis tried to cheer Ken up.

"Davis, stop while you're ahead." Tai told him.

"Well we can rule out any of the people that had the dark spores in them, right?" Joe asked.

"That's true. All the dark spores were neutralized." TK added.

"And we can rule out our kids, right? We all have health relationships with them." Davis said.

"Davis, I told you to stop while you're ahead." Tai growled at him.

"Contrary to what you might think about your son or daughter Tai, I think Davis is right. All of our kids know the Digimon Emperor's story." Izzy told him.

Before any of them could continue a Gazimon walked up to the cell with a tray of food. He sat the tray on the floor and pushed it thought the wall, "Eat up, my Master doesn't want our guest to lose their strength."

"Wait who's your master?" Cody asked the crimson red eyed Gazimon.

"The Digimon Empress of course." He said as he laughed at them and walked off.

"Empress?! That means it's a girl, right?" Davis and Tai asked.

"Yes, it's a girl." Ken answered them. "By the way Davis might I add you look dashing in that apron."

Davis blushed as he saw that he was still wearing his cooking apron, "Yeah, well it's also comfy." He shot back.

Real World

"That's what I thought. D-3, detected, discover, and …" Nami let her sentence hang in the air. "Or D-3, regular, armor, and DNA, which would make my Digivice a D-4: regular, armor, crest, and warp. Warp digivolving Rookie Digimon to Mega. Crest Champion to Ultimate with the use of a crest, well duh hence the crest. Armor Rookie or Champion to a side evolution level Armor uses a Digi-Egg or DigiMetal."

Nami went on to watch a few of Izzy's Digivolution videos, and was studying Kimeramon when her Mother came home. Then she found what she was looking for, the dark spirals. _'Perfect, I'll use this information to make my spirals of darkness for the stronger Digimon and to make them Digivolve for me.'_


	3. episode 3

Digimon Adventure X

**DAX: episode 3-Up Grades**

Real World

Taka sighed as he alarm went off. He buried his face into his pillow as his hand searched for the snooze button.

'_There it is.'_ He thought as he pushed the button twice.

Taka's dreams were abruptly interrupted by Koromon who was tickling Taka's foot with his ears.

"Okay. Okay. Stop it Koromon, I'm up." Taka told his Digimon.

The 14 year old boy emerged from his room rubbing the sleep from his eye. "Hey, Dad what's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Dad?" he asked having more concern getting no answer as he looked at the empty kitchen.

Koromon looked down at Tai's bedroom seeing the door open the same way it was yesterday and the day before, "Looks like he's still in the Digital World, Taka."

"Yeah, seems like it. Although I'm worried about it, usually when he and the other parents go to the Digital World for us it only takes a day or so, not two or more." Taka told Koromon as he searched the kitchen for some food.

Karu sat at the table poking at the rest of his breakfast. His father was cleaning up the dishes, "Hikaru, finish your breakfast or give the rest to Salamon. Don't sit there playing with it."

Karu sighed as he sat his fork down and placed the plate on the floor in front of Salamon. "Dad aren't worried about Mom? I mean it's been two days already."

"Not really. Look your mother's been in the Digital World for much longer than a few days. Say what time were you going to meet Taka?"

"7:15, why?"

"Because it's ten after."

"Aw, man. Come on Salamon we gotta go!" Karu said as he jumped out of his chair and raced out the door.

Taka set a plate of Watermelon down in front of Koromon who was drooling over them. There was a knock at the door; Taka opened it to see his older cousin standing there out of breath. Karu was wearing a light green button down shirt with a pair of brown cut offs. His light brown hair looked like a buzz cut compared to his cousin's long hair, which look just like Tai's. Taka was wearing an orange shirt, grey pants, and a blue jacket that had a yellow star on it.

"Ready to go, Taka?" Karu asked his cousin.

"Almost. Koromon you finished yet?" Taka asked his in-training Digimon.

"Yup." The Digimon replied.

As the two boys were walking to school, Taka was almost ran over by Keiji Kido. Taka sighed as he handed Keiji his glasses back as Karu helped him up. Keiji, 15, was still a mirror image of Joe.

"Keiji are you ok?" Cried Bukamon.

"I'm fine, and thanks for the help Taka. See you in Math, Karu and at Lunch, Taka." Keiji said as he ran off to his first class.

"I swear that boy likes school as much as Ami does." The boys looked to see that Leiko Hida had joined them. She wore an outfit similar to Kari's, a blue and white turtle neck tank top, tan shorts, green gloves and socks, and blue boots. Her Digimon, Upamon, sat on top of her messenger pack.

"Yeah, and speaking of Ami there she is." Karu pointed out the genius girl of Izzy's, who was talking to some other members of the computer club.

Ami wore tan cargo pants and a green tank top that showed a bit of her stomach.

"Let's hurry up. Daichi, Sam, Tomi, and Kuori are waiting for us at the gate." Leiko pointed out the others.

At the gate of the high school stood Daichi Motomiya who was wearing a yellow shirt with a red vest, a pair of tan shorts, red and orange boots, and his goggles. DemiVeemon sat on his head as he kicked a soccer ball to Sam. Sam wore a blue shirt with grey pants. His Minomon sat next to Kuori's Poromon. The 16 year old girl sighed as she pushed her glasses back up as she watched the boys. Her purplish black hair was held back by a blue bandana. She sat there playing with the zipper on her pink jacket that covered her white spaghetti strap tank. Kuori was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a brown belt that just sat on her hips. Tomi Takaishi stood leaning on the gate next to Kuori. The boy wore his father's white bucket cap with a green and yellow shirt, light brown shorts, and green boots. His Tokomon sat happily on top of his hat.

"Hey there they are finally." He informed the bored group.

"Hi, guys sorry were late." Taka started to explain as the bell rang for school to start.

"Aw, man. Guess we'll have to catch up at lunch." Daichi said as he kicks a rock as they walked into the building.

Meanwhile at the local junior high school, Hotaru sighed as she walks though the gate to her first class. Her Yokomon rested under her arm, for the Yokomon had to pass as a purse. Hotaru wore a typical school girl uniform that was white, pink, and blue in color. She had just dropped her little brother off at his elementary school, but she was not worried about him she was more worried about her parents.

"Hey Kiba!" An eight year old black haired boy waved at the 10 year old red head boy.

"What's up, Shino?" Kiba Ishida asked. He wore black pants with the cuffs rolled up, a red turtle neck tank top, brown boots, and brown gloves.

"Have you're parents returned?" Shino asked him. The 8 year old wore a black tee-shirt and tan pants.

"Nah and I guess yours hasn't as well." Kiba told him as Shino shook his head.

In America

In New York, Milo walked his six years old sister to their grandparents house which is were they were staying for a while. The 13 year old boy wore tan pants and a red and white tee shirt. His sister, Mika had a better sense of fashion for she wore a pink turtle neck tank top sweater, a blue mini skirt, and brown boots. Mika looked up at her brother and smiled at his Digimon, Tanemon, who was resting on top of his dark blond hair. Her Koromon bounced happily beside her as they walked along.

In Japan

The group sat around Izzy's research lab, bored out of their minds. "Come on Ami, how is being here supposed to help us find our parents?" Shino whined.

"Look we should be able to pick up their Digivice signals from here and locate where they are in the Digital World." Ami told him.

Hotaru sighed as she sat on her grandfather's desk, she was typing another e-mail to her mother on her D-Terminal in hope that she would reply. Kiba sat on the ground in one of the corners playing his father's harmonica. Sam sat at one of the computers trying to help Ami locate their parents. Keiji, Leiko, and Karu sat looking at the large computer screen to see if they could spot the signal if Sam or Ami didn't see it. Kuori sat typing an e-mail on her D-Terminal. Daichi and Taka stood looking over Sam's shoulder.

"Hey isn't that a Digi-Port?" Daichi asks as a Digi-port popped onto the screen.

"Hey maybe they're coming home!" Shino said wishfully.

"I doubt it, the port's red." Sam informed them.

"Hey I wonder what happens when we click on the red button." Taka said as he clicked on it.

"Wait Taka we don't know what will come through the gate!" Ami yelled at him to stop.

"Too late, Ami, stupid already clicked it." Tomi informed her.

"Oh well, looks like nothing happens." Taka said.

"Maybe you have to double click it you know like you are opening a game." Daichi said as he grabbed the mouse.

"Hands off the…" Ami and Sam were cut off by several beams of lights that appeared out of the Digi-port.

"What the?!" Hotaru said as the pink beam came towards her.

The orange went straight for Taka. The red went towards Kiba. The grey beam went to Keiji. The yellow headed for Karu. The black for Shino, the red orange to Daichi, brown to Leiko, purple for Ami, blue for Sam, gold to Tomi, and the magenta beam went to Kuori. Two more went out the window. Well the colored light beams didn't go to them; they went more towards their D-3s.

"What was that all about, Ami?" Kuori asked a bit shaken up.

"I think our Digivices just got an up grade." Sam said as he looked at his blue colored Digivice.

"Hey the Digi-port's gone!" Tomi exclaimed.

"No way! I just got an e-mail from Gennai!" Ami told the group looking at her laptop.

"Really!! From the digi protector himself?" Daichi asked.

"Yes!!" Ami said excitedly.

"Read what it says, Ami." Taka told her.

"Ok, here we go." Ami said as she started reading it.

'Dear Kids,

Your help is needed in the Digital World. By now you're D-3 Digivices should have received an up grade via a Digi-port. They are now D-4 Digivices. This threat is bigger than we first believed it to be, and we are unable to find or contact your parents. To make matters worse who ever is taking over the Digital World has cracked though the firewall on Izzy's laptop and is using the information it contains. You must come to the Digital World find your parents and defeat the evil that threatens it. Upon entering the Digital world you will need to find the new Digi-Eggs, and as for where the Egg are, I cannot help you. Azulongmon has sent me on a mission so this e-mail will be the first and last piece of help I will be able to give you. Oh, Ami bring your laptop, it will be helpful. Please hurry and good luck to all of you. -Yours truly, Gennai'

"See I knew they were in trouble. Now let's go!" Daichi told his friends as soon as Ami was finished.

"Wait Daichi let's sent an e-mail to Milo and Mika in New York to tell them to meet us in the Digital World." Hotaru told him.

"You send one to Milo, ok Hotaru." Ami told her.

"Alright now we can go." The girl told the group.

"Well let's do it!" Taka said as he raised his orange D-4 to the computer screen.

"Digi-Port open!" they yelled as the computer flashed a bright light.

In America

"Um, Milo what's that?" Mika asked her brother pointing out the beams of light.

"I don't know but it looks like two beams of light. And they seem to be coming towards us." He informed his sister. Suddenly the green beam went to Milo and the light blue went to Mika.

"Cool a new D-3." Mika exclaimed looking at the light blue Digivice.

"It's a D-4. Mika we got to find a computer, Hotaru wants us to meet them in the Digital World." Milo told his sister.

"Why?" She asked her brother.

"Mom and Dad are in trouble."


	4. episode 4

DAX

**DAX: Episode 4: Rookie Time**

Real World: England

"Mom I'm home." Nami announced her arrival.

"Ok good, Nami." Her mother said.

"What is it?" Nami asked.

"I'm going to be gone for awhile. I have a trip to America." Nami's mother told her.

"Oh, ok. Don't worry mom I can take care of myself for a few days." Nami reassured her mother as she walked into her room laughing to herself.

The more days her mother is away from home means the more time she can spend in her Digital World. Nami locked the door to her room as she tossed her backpack down. She picked up her Silver and Black D-4 Digivice, "And now to return to my fortress. Digi-port open."

Digital World

"Ow, ok who landed on my head?" Karu asked as the team landed in the Digital world.

"Cha! Unless you want that hand chopped off, I suggest you remove it from my butt, Daichi!" Leiko yelled at the boy, who on accident placed his hand on her butt.

"Hey, I'm sorry Leiko it was an accident!" Daichi said as the team got up.

"Hotaru!" Milo yelled as he, Palmon, Mika, and Koromon came walking up.

"Hi, Milo." Hotaru said.

"Ah, yeah it's good to be back!" Everyone turned to see Veemon stretching.

"What's up Veemon long time no see!" Daichi said giving his newly Digivolved partner a high five.

"Man this sucks they get to have their Digimon at Rookie level while ours are only In-Training." Kiba sulked as he looked at Veemon, Hawkmon, Palmon, Patamon, Gomamon, Salamon, Tentomon, and Wormmon.

"Um, so where in the Digital World are we?" Taka asked.

"Near the Yokomon village on File Island, and you guys better come see what we found in the village." Milo told him.

They walked into the deserted Yokomon village, "Hey where are all the Yokomon?" Tomi asked.

"There is not a single one of my friends here, they're all gone." Yokomon said.

"Don't worry Yokomon. We'll find out what happen." Hotaru said to her partner as she played with her Pink D-4.

"What's with the pieces of stone, around here?" Taka asked.

"My Mother's statue!" Hotaru yelled as she ran for the middle of the village.

"Sis wait up." Kiba said as he ran after her.

Hotaru stood staring at the new statue of the Digimon Empress. She had tears in her eyes, "No, mom…"

"Who's that?" Kiba asked pointing to the statue.

"Well, it's not your mom that's for sure." Daichi told him.

"Thank you captain obvious." Leiko sarcastically said.

"Daichi you're not helping." Taka said walking past him. He notices that Hotaru was crying, "Hey, it's okay. We will find out who did this and make her pay." He said trying to comfort her.

"Thank you, Taka." Hotaru said as Taka hugged her as she cried into his shoulder.

The Digimon Empress walked back to her computer room after just capturing the MudFrigmon village. Michimon followed his partner full of sadness into the base. "Michimon you're following me too closely." The Empress told her Digimon.

"Sorry, Mi Lady." The Digimon said as she stopped.

"Ugh, what is it now?" The Digimon Empress said in disgusted as an alarm sounded.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up." She said as she looked at her screen to see the trespassers. "Now how did those fools get to my world? Hm, what's this 16 energy beams went to the real world via a Digi-port! Michimon, why was I not informed about those energy beam?!"

"I did not think they were important enough to bother you with."

"Not Important Enough?!" she yelled as she lashed the Digimon with her whip. "Those energy beams were Digivice up grades! You just gave those 16 brats a free ticket to My World, and now they are going to try and save it! How dare you even consider betraying me, Michimon! Get out of my sight you pathetic creature!!" With another lash of her whip Michimon ran out of the room.

"I would never betray you, Nami. Never." Michimon said as she wiped a teardrop from her eye as she left Nami to think.

Prison Cell

Davis sighed, "Come on Izzy it's been three days and you still have nothing."

"Well I suppose the great Davis has a plan up his sleeve." Gatomon commented sarcastically.

"Uh, well maybe." Davis told the cat Digimon.

"Gatomon don't encourage him." Kari told her partner.

"Well that was weird."

"Huh? What was weird, Izzy?" Tai asked.

"Four Digi-ports just opened. One from the Digital World, then one in Japan, one in America, and one in Europe." Izzy told him.

"Well that's not weird, Izzy. It's the kids." TK said.

"Well, yes and no, TK." Ken said as he looked over Izzy's shoulder. "From what it looks like I think the kids just got a Digivice up grade from one of them."

"See, no worries. Daichi will have us out of here in no time." Davis said.

"I'll be more worried thinking about what will eat that son of yours, Davis." Kari told him as TK laughed.

"Sure does bring back some good memories, doesn't it?" Patamon said to Gatomon and Veemon.

"Huh-uh, sure does. Seems like it was just yesterday we were creamin' the badies like they were nothin'." Veemon replied.

"And Davis was hitting on Kari." Gatomon added.

Yokomon Village

"Hey Veemon. Let's show this statue what we're made of!" Daichi said to his partner.

"You've got it! Vee-Headbutt!" Veemon yelled as he charged for the statue.

"Hmm, Tee-Hee. I don't think so."

"Veemon! Speak to me buddy." Daichi said to his partner as he caught him.

"Hey who are you?" Shino asked the newcomer Digimon.

"That's Sunflowermon. She's a champion level plant type Digimon. Her attacks are Sunshine Gun, Cactus Tail, and Smiley Binta." Ami told the group as she read Sunflowermon's data on the Digidex.

"Aw, man, how are we supposed to fight a champion if almost half of our Digimon are in their in-training level?" Keiji complained.

"I don't, but I do know this I'm not going to run away!" Daichi told him.

"Me nether. I'm with you till the end Daichi!" Veemon said in agreement.

"Count me and Koromon in too, Daichi. If anyone wants to capture our parents and try to make the Digital World theirs, let's be the rude awaking for them!" Taka said as he joined Daichi.

"Looks like we're fighting this one." Ami said with a sigh.

The 6 In-Training Digimon and the 8 Rookie Digimon stood ready to go. Sunflowermon laughed at the Digimon as she positioned herself for battle.

"Let's go! Puppy Howl!" Salamon attacked.

"We're right behind you. Feather Strike!" Hawkmon attacked.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon attacked.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon attacked.

"Sunshine Gun!" Sunflowermon attacked sending the Digimon flying.

"Oh no we only got to release four attack!" Hotaru said.

"And they did nothing!" Leiko added.

"It's hopeless." Mika also added.

Taka gripped his Digivice in his fist, "No it's not! I'm not running, and I'm not afraid to fight!"

"Oh you aren't afraid yet. Cactus Tail." Sunflowermon attacked Taka.

"Taka watch out!" Kiba and Shino yelled as they ran to push Taka out of the way.

"Kiba, Shino!" Kuori and Hotaru yelled at their brothers.

"Shino hold on!"

"I'm coming Taka!"

"Kiba!!"

A bright light poured out of Taka's, Shino's, and Kiba's Digivices, and the in-training Digimon started to glow.

"Minomon digivolve to Wormmon."

"Koromon digivolve to Agumon."

"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon."

"No way their Digimon digivolved to Rookie!" Ami exclaimed.

"Vee Headbutt." Veemon attacked pushing Sunflowermon away from the boys.

"Huh, hey Ami what's on Sunflowermon's arm?" Karu asked.

"It looks like a dark ring." She answered.

"This might work, Veemon hit her again!" Daichi told Veemon.

"I think I know what Daichi has planed." Sam said.

"Me too." Taka said.

"Vee Headbutt." Veemon pushed Sunflowermon.

"Sticky Net." The Wormmons attacked immobilizing Sunflowermon.

"Pepper Breath." Agumon attacked the dark ring.

"Blue Blaster." Gabumon attacked the dark ring as well.

"Wow that was awesome!!" Karu said as the dark ring broke off of Sunflowermon.

"Yup, it sure was. And now for the stat…" Taka started to say as they were suck into a digi-port.

Real World

"Tue."

"Ow. Hey why are we back in the real world?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but at least who ever that was is wishing she never messed in the Digital World." Ami said.

"Aw man now how am I going to hide Agumon at school?" Taka complained.

"They can stay here at the lab." Ami told him.

"That's right! Grandpa isn't going to be back for a while and even if he came back early we would just explain." Kiba commented.

"Um, one problem what about us?" Milo asked as he pointed out him and Mika.

"That's easy as well, Milo you and Mika can stay with me and Kiba." Hotaru said.

Digital World

"Blast it! Those brats!!" the Digimon Empress yelled as she slammed her fists on the wall. "I need to work faster on the Spirals of Darkness! There's no way my brother and his little friends are going to defeat me, No Way!!"


	5. episode 5

DAX

**DAX: Episode 5: Girl Power**

Real World

It had been two days since the team had gone to the Digital world, so Ami thought the group should go there and scout around. "I think we should all go to the Digital World and scout around in small groups."

"Sorry, love to but Taka, Sam, and I have soccer practice tonight." Daichi told her as Veemon chased after his soccer ball.

"Karu and I have a mega math test tomorrow and really need to study." Keiji said.

"Cram is more like it." Karu commented as he rolled his eyes.

"What about you, Tomi? Are you in?" Ami asked the boy.

"Sorry, but I really need to do my English project, it's due tomorrow."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but Shino and I have a project to do as well." Kiba said as Shino nodded his head in agreement.

"Milo?" Ami looked at him wondering if the boy could come up with an excuse to not hang out with the girls in the Digital World.

"Um, Sorry but I have to do some homework." Milo said as he pulled Palmon and ran off.

"Oh well. Looks like its girls only to today." Hotaru said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Digi-Port open!"

Digital World

"Ow, you know this place really needs pillows where the landing spots are." Mika commented.

"You're right. You never know when you are going to break a nail." Hotaru agreed.

Leiko just rolled her eyes at the two girls; she wasn't much of a girly girl. Kuori sighed as the girls walked along, "If we are attacked I'm gonna have to fight cause Ami and I are only ones with rookies."

The Digimon Empress' Fortress

"Well, looks like it's a slumber party in my World. How convenient for me, no boys to protect the bratty girls." The Empress said as she saw the girls walking.

"Are you going to send a Digimon out to fight them Mi Lady?" Michimon asked.

"Of course, what kind of a question was that?" She answered as she skimmed though her list of captured Digimon.

"One that I knew the answer to but asked it anyways." Michimon muttered.

"Ah-Ha, here we go Raremon the prefect Digimon to scare away those naughty girls." The Digimon Empress said with a cold laugh.

"Oh-no not that Digimon, he'll destroy the girls and everything else as well." Michimon said.

"Hmph. Not under my control." She said as she released Raremon to attack the girls.

"Ewe, what's that smell?" Leiko asked.

"I don't know, but it smells like Sam's soccer socks." Kuori told her which caused the group to laugh.

"Um, Ami who's that?" Hotaru asked as she pointed to the coming Digimon.

"That's Raremon. He's a virus type Champion. His attacks are Acid Sludge, Breath of Decay, Stinking Gas, and Sludge Bomb." She read the information from the Digidex.

"Well that explains the smell." Leiko said as the Digimon roared at the girls.

"Gross, you really need to brush and eat a ton of breath mints!" Mika said as she plugged her nose and fanned the air with the other.

"Uh-Oh! His eyes are crimson red just like Sunflowermon's were!" Kuori said looking at Raremon.

"Great now what?" Leiko asked.

"Kuori you're our fastest typer so type an e-mail to the boys! We need their help." Hotaru told them.

"And now we run." Ami added.

The girls ran as fast as they could, but Raremon was right on their tails. The only problem was that the girls ran right into a Mountain. "Oh-No it a dead end!" Kuori exclaimed.

"Actually it's a Mountain." Ami told her.

"I wouldn't care if it's a giant scoop of ice cream at this point!" Leiko told her. "Mika hurry up."

"I'm sorry these boots aren't the best to run in and I'm a slow runner." Mika apologized.

"Stinking Gas!" Raremon attacked.

"Yuck, lay off the beans pal!" Hotaru yelled at the Digimon.

"Acid Sludge." The Raremon attacked Mika.

"Koromon help me!" She yelled at her Digimon as she cuddled the ground. Leiko jumped and shielded Mika from the attack.

Leiko's backpack took the attack, "Hey that was brand new!"

"Sludge bomb!" Raremon attacked again.

"This is gonna be mega gross." Leiko said.

"No this is an expensive school uniform." Hotaru said.

"I just showered this morning!" Kuori said.

"This might fry my laptop." Ami said as their Digivices started to glow.

"Koromon digivolve to Betamon."

"Yokomon digivolve to Byiomon."

"Upamon digivolve to Armadillomon."

"Yay, now our Digimon are rookies!" Leiko, Hotaru, and Mika said together.

"You know I'm big on freshness, so Feather strike!" Hawkmon attacked.

"Yeah and you smell dreadful so back up! Diamond Shell!" Armadillomon attacked pushing Raremon back.

"Super shocker. Um, Ami if you could find the Dark ring that would be nice." Tentomon told her.

"Oh right. It's on his neck under the sludge." Ami said.

"Maybe if we attack together it will be destroyed." Hotaru suggested.

"Alright aim for his neck." Kuori commanded.

"Diamond Shell!"

"Feather Strike!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Fin Cutter!" the Digimon attacked at once.

"Yay we did it!" Mika yelled as the Raremon ran away after the dark ring was destroyed.

"Perfecto!" Kuori yelled like she seen her mother do.

"Alright Girl Power!" Hotaru yelled as she hi-five Ami.

"Let's get out of here before any more gross Digimon come." Leiko commented.

"Sounds like a plan." Ami said as they walked to the nearest Digi-Port.

Real World

The boys were gathering in Izzy's lab to go to the Digital World to save the girls. Just as the boy raised their Digivices up to the computer, a Digi-Port opened and the girls flew out of it dog piling the boys.

"Well at least this landing was softer than that in the Digital World." Mika said causing the other girls to laugh.

"Hey what are you girls doing back? I thought you need our help." Karu said.

"Well at first we did, but our Digimon came to our rescue." Kuori told them.

"Get off of me, you're crushing my head." Daichi mumbled from the bottom of the pile.

"Well that just goes to show that you really don't have a brain, Daichi." Leiko said with a laugh as the rest of the group laughing as well.

"Very funny."

Digimon Empress' Fortress

"Stupid D-4 Digivices. If only I could block the D-4's Digivolution signal, the DigiDestineds would be easier to defeat. Maybe I can increase the Dark Field's signal with the power of the Control Spires, but that will take time. They are going to try collecting the Digi-Eggs sooner or later, so I have to find them and put more powerful Digimon in those locations…" The Empress let her sentence hang in the air as she thought.

"Or you could use one of the Spirals of Darkness on one of their parents Digimon and have the DigiDestineds fight it." Michimon suggested.

"Well, well Michimon. Trying to prove to me that you are worthy of some praise, are we? Too bad my Spirals of Darkness are not yet on-line, but they soon will be." She said with a pure cold evil laugh.


	6. episode 6

DAX

**DAX: Episode 6-Trouble in Primary Village: Fire of Courage**

Real World

Nami had decided to come back to the real world. For once it was a beautiful day, the sun was out and there were only two maybe three clouds in the sky. Nami looked to the sky and watched the clouds dance in the sky. On days like this she used to love to climb onto the roof and just daydream, but now she only goes up on the roof to clear her head. Down in the streets and in the park below her happy families played and enjoyed their picnics. She sighed wondering what her family would be if it was still together.

'_Aw, what does it matter? It's destroyed now, so why bother thinking about it. I need to go back to work, I'm almost finished.'_ Nami thought as she went back into her room.

"Stupid humans, well at least I got to clear my head." She said as she walked back into her room. "Digi-port open."

Digital World, Empress' Fortress

"Welcome back, Mi Lady." Michimon greeted her.

"Any sign of the Digi brats today?" She asked.

"No not yet."

"I'll be in my computer room working." The Empress said as she walked off.

"Blast it! I've already lost two Digimon to those little brats! Oh well, at least I'm ready to really attack them." The Digimon Empress said with a pure evil laugh as Michimon walked into her computer room.

"You mean you're finished?" Michimon asked her.

"Yes, their on-line and ready for deployment, all of them except this one." She told him as she held up on single Spiral of Darkness. "Asuramon bring me Agumon for my little experiment."

"As you wish Mi Lady." The fire wizard Digimon said as he left.

"Now to put the finishing touches on the Digivice blocking program, and then my plan will be ready to execute."

Prison Cell

"Man who ever designed this place sure knew what they were doing." Mimi said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah but their sure are a lousy cook." Davis added.

"You're one to talk."

"Hey just because you don't like my ramen doesn't mean I'm a lousy cook, Cody!" Davis yelled back at him.

Both Kari and Sora had the same look of hopelessness on their face as they stared out into the darkness beyond the walls.

"You're Udon noodles are also bad and you have a lousy taste in sauces!"

"Oh I do and this is coming from the man who eats yogurt, no not eats drinks his yogurt from a bottle! No wonder why Leiko has such a big attitude!"

"Oh yeah! Well your son's…"

"That's enough you two!" Tai and Matt said as they held Davis and Cody back.

"Someone's coming." Michael informed the group.

"The Digimon Empress requests Agumon's present." The Digimon told them.

"Hey why just Agumon?" TK asked.

"That is my Master's orders." Asuramon said.

"Well go back and tell your Master this if she wants to see Agumon, she'll just have to see me as well!" Tai shot at him.

"That is not what my Master ordered me to do."

"Tai that isn't working." Kari said.

"Go and tell the Digimon Empress this, we are willing to resist if she does not comply to our demands, so if she wants to see Agumon she must also see his partner." Ken told Asuramon.

"Very well then." Asuramon answered.

"Alright Ken! Looks like you still have the touch."

"Not really, Davis. I just remember how to deal with Digimon that are being controlled." Ken told him.

"It's alright Ken." Wormmon told him.

Empress' Fortress

"Ugh, what's taking so long?!" Nami huffed as she passed the room.

"Mi Lady?" Asuramon's voice came from her computer.

"What is it?"

"They are not willing to let Agumon go without a fight."

'_So Ken's playing this game is he? I'll show him I am twice the Digimon Ruler he was!!'_ She thought.

"So take Agumon by force you fool and stop wasting my time!" She told the Digimon.

Prison Cell

"I will Take Agumon now." Asuramon said as he returned.

"Oh no you don't, remember I'm coming too." Tai told him.

"The Fist of Asura." Asuramon attacked Tai.

"Tai!" Kari yelled.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon attacked Asuramon.

"Oh no Agumon doesn't have enough strength." Biyomon said.

"Agumon No!" Tai yelled as Asuramon carried Agumon away.

"Tai!" Agumon yelled back.

Empress' Fortress

"Hey where are you taking me?" Agumon asked Asuramon.

"To see the Digimon Empress." Asuramon answered.

The door to the Empress' room opened, and Asuramon with Agumon in his arms walked in. Agumon couldn't see much, but what he did see reminded him of Ken's old Digimon Emperor's base. He first saw the computer screen, and then he saw Michimon hiding behind the chair. Agumon's gaze changed from the hiding Digimon to the darkness as the Digimon Empress laughed.

"Looks familiar to you Agumon, doesn't it?" She asked Agumon.

"How can you be so heartless to hurt all those Digimon you capture?" Agumon asked her avoiding her question.

"Heartless? I'm not heartless just cold hearted. Why should everyone else get to be happy when I'm sad and alone? This makes me happy so are you going to answer my first question or not?"

"Yes it is familiar looking." Agumon said bluntly.

"Good, now Asuramon you can drop him and go guard the door, we wouldn't want our guest to escape." She ordered the Digimon.

"Yes Mi Lady."

"Ow." Agumon said as his head hit the ground.

"Michimon, bring it to me." She said smiling cruelly at Agumon.

"That's a Dark Spiral!" Agumon cried as Michimon handed the spiral to Nami.

"Not exactly, it's a modified Dark Spiral. Now Agumon just as you were once a servant of the Digimon Emperor you are my servant with the power of my Spiral of Darkness!" The Empress yelled as she released the Spiral.

"Pepper Breath." Agumon attacked the Spiral, but it had no effect on it.

The Digimon Empress laughed as Agumon became hers. "Come, Agumon let's see if it works properly."

Real World

"Detention Mr. Motomiya and Mr. Kamiya."

"Aw man. This is all your fault Daichi." Taka complained as the two of them walked out of the classroom.

"My fault you didn't have to kick the ball back." Daichi shot back.

"Hey guys what's up." Leiko asked them.

"Daichi and Taka got detention for playing soccer in the classroom again." Tomi informed her.

"Hey how you know?" Taka asked him.

"I was outside the door when you got it."

The bell rang and they left to their classes. Daichi sighed as his teacher droned on as he looks out the window. "Psst, Daichi." Veemon called his partner.

"What the?!" Daichi whispered seeing Veemon.

"Um, can I go to the bathroom?" Daichi asked his teacher.

"Well I guess you can Daichi since you're not even paying any attention to the lesson."

The door to the counseling office opened, "Now Taka try not to get into any more trouble. I know it's hard to deal with your parents being separated."

"I'll try but no promises." Taka told the counselor as he closed the door. "Man dad would freak if he hear I had to have two extra secessions this week."

As Taka is walking back to class, Daichi runs into him, "Um Daichi you probably don't want to be skipping class right now."

"Sorry Taka but for some reason Veemon's outside right now." Daichi told him.

"Um, why?" Taka was going to say more but stop seeing Agumon. "Agumon, you and Veemon are supposed to be at the lab!"

"But, Taka there is a distress call in the Digital World, Tentomon thought we shouldn't tell you guys, but Veemon and me think it was Teach." Agumon told him.

"What?! That's your Dad's Agumon right?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah. Well then Tentomon was wrong. Let's go!" Taka said as he, Daichi, and Agumon ran out to get Veemon.

"Come on Veemon." Daichi said to his partner.

"Good no one is in the old computer lab right now." Taka told them.

"Alright Digi-port open." Daichi said.

Digital World

"Wow we're near Primary Village, aren't we?" Taka asked as the two boys landed.

"I think we are." Agumon answered him.

"Daichi! Look!!" Veemon was pointing at something.

"What is it Veemon?"

"No way it's Elecmon!" Agumon said.

"Hey Elecmon what happened?" Taka asked him as the boys ran over to him.

"Taka, Daichi get out of here it's a trap." Elecmon told them.

"Elecmon, Help!" a cry from a Poyomon filled the air.

Daichi and Taka looked at Elecmon, who had turned his head away and had his eyes closed. "I'm sorry my little Poyomon." He said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Come on Elecmon let's show them who's the boss around here." Daichi told him.

"Are you daft boy the Digimon Empress is waiting for you there! It's a Trap." He said to Daichi.

"I don't care if it's a trap or not there are baby Digimon that need savin' and I'm gonna be the one to do it!" Daichi told him as his crest glowed.

"Then let's go!" Taka said as the boys left to Primary Village.

The Digimon Empress stood on her Airdramon holding a Poyomon in her right hand and her whip in the other. She had her Airdramon attack the baby village to get Taka and Daichi to come, yet they won't be fighting the Airdramon. The Poyomon struggled a bit.

"Stop that, your only making it worse for you." The Empress told him.

"Elecmon'll save me you just wait and see." The Digimon told her.

"Hey you're the one who destroyed Sora's statue aren't you?" Daichi asked the Empress as they arrived in Primary Village.

"Maybe I am?" She mocked them.

"Hand over Poyomon!" Taka demanded.

"Okay you want him, catch him." The Digimon Empress said as she threw Poyomon down towards the boys.

"Ack nether one of us are good at Baseball or Basketball!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Don't worry I've got Poyomon." Elecmon said as he caught the little baby Digimon.

"Hey what are you chicken come down here and fight us!" Taka yelled at the Empress.

"Have patience's Kamiya you'll fight me soon enough." She told him.

"Hey how do you know my last name?" Taka asked.

"I know a lot more about you than you think I do." The Empress said as she jumped off of Airdramon and onto one of the blocks.

"Pepper Breath." Agumon attacked her.

"Hmph." The Digimon Empress hit the attack with her whip causing it to miss. "Oh that reminds me I have a friend of yours Kamiya."

"Friend of mine?" Taka repeated.

The Empress lashed her whip as a familiar Digimon came into view.

"Now who else would have an Agumon just like you?" She asked mocking the boys.

"That can't be you Dad's can it?" Daichi asked.

"I, I don't know. Agumon?" Taka said not sure about it.

"I sorry buddy but I think it is, our Agumon." Agumon told his partner.

"This is boring, Agumon attack." Nami ordered.

"Pepper Breath."

"Taka watch out!" Daichi yelled at him.

"I just can't, I can't fight him Daichi! I know his my dad's, so I won't, I can't fight him." Taka said.

"Taka it's up to us to save him from her! We have to fight him just so we can break the Dark ring." Daichi told him.

"Actually, it's Rings of Darkness that you have been destroying, but Agumon is being controlled with a Spiral of Darkness." The Empress told him.

"Yeah, well I don't care if you were controlling him with the Sock of Darkness, I'm still going to fight you!" Daichi shot back at her.

"Was that supposed to make me laugh because if it was I forgot to laugh."

"Vee Headbutt." Veemon attacked.

"Now that was funny you think that's an attack." The Empress laughed. "Now it's my turn, Agumon Digivolve."

"What?!"

"Agumon dark Digivolve to Greymon."

"Aw man." Daichi said as he looked at the virus Greymon.

"Taka you have the crest of confidence! You just have to have confidence in yourself, only then will we get stronger." Agumon told Taka.

Daichi clinched his fists at the site of his friend, "Hey Digimon Empress! You think you can take Mr. Kamiya's Digimon and use him to attack us you're wrong!"

Before the Empress could answer him the block next to her glowed revealing the symbol of Courage. Then a Digi-Egg appeared in front of Daichi, "Hey it's the Digi-Egg of Courage." Taka said.

"Well then I guess it's mine. Digi Armor energize!" Daichi yelled.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage."

"Alright time to kick it up!" Daichi yelled.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon attacked.

"Nova Blast." Greymon attacked back.

"Fire Rocket." Flamedramon attacked the ball of fire slicing it in half.

Greymon roared as he charged at Flamedramon. Flamedramon dodged the charging Digimon and attacked his head, "Fire Fist."

That only made Greymon angry. Greymon swung his tail at Flamedramon when he landed, sending him flying into the blocks.

"Dang it. Hey Flamedramon you're suppose to be wining!" Daichi said to his partner.

"I'm trying Daichi. Fire Rocket." Flamedramon answered.

"This is getting boring Greymon finish Flamedramon now." The Digimon Empress ordered.

"Nova Blast." Greymon attacked, but it had no effect on Flamedramon, who hit Greymon in the stomach. Greymon stumbled backwards from the attack, but caught his balance and once again sent Flamedramon flying.

"Hmph. I have better things to do than to watch this pitiful fight."

"Hey it's not pitiful!" Taka yelled back at her.

"Pepper Breath." Agumon attacked Greymon.

"You of all people should know that you can't fight fire with fire. And know it's time for you to see the full power of my Spiral of Darkness." The Empress told the boys as she held up her D-4.

"Hey that's a D-4 Digivice just like ours!!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Greymon dark Digivolve to MetalGreymon!"

"Daichi there's no way Flamedramon can take MetalGreymon on by himself!" Taka told him.

"Flamedramon's not alone Taka, I'm willing to fight." Agumon told Taka.

"Metal Claw!" MetalGreymon attacked Taka.

"Taka look out!"

"Elecmon!!" Poyomon yelled as Elecmon pushed Taka out of the way.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon attacked.

"Ack we're so not wining here!" Daichi said.

"Giga Blaster!"

"Daichi, Taka Get Down!" Flamedramon yelled at them as he shielded the boys from the attack.

"Oh-no DemiVeemon! Buddy speak to me!" Daichi said as he picked up his Digimon partner.

"Excellent MetalGreymon now let us leave. Oh and a word of advice stay out of my Digital World unless you want to meet more of your friends this way." The Digimon Empress said as she and MetalGreymon flew away.

"No, MetalGreymon!!" Taka yelled at them as he ran after them.

"I'm sorry Taka their gone." Daichi told his friend.

"Don't worry MetalGreymon I'll find a way to free you." Taka said as he clutched his Digivice.


	7. episode 7

DAX

**DAX: Episode 7-Hotaru's Mission: The Fight of Love and the Flames of Confidence**

Digital World

"It's been two days now since they have tried to free MetalGreymon, and the only one willing to come into my world is my dear big brother. How sweet is that?" the Digimon Empress said as she watched her brother and his Digimon search the Digital World for MetalGreymon. "Since you are on File Island, you won't find what you're looking for Taka. He's on Mirage Island with me." She smiled coldly and laughed.

"Oh, Nami. Why do you take pleasure in making your family suffer? That's not the Nami I know. The Nami I know would have asked her father for forgiveness, she was such a sweet and kind girl." Michimon said as she watched Nami through the cracked door.

Real World

"What?! We come home to this? A lab full of Rookie Digimon!"

"What are you doing here Daichi?"

"Oh nothing really, just waiting for the rest of the team to get here that's all." Daichi replied.

"Sorry we're late." Ami said as they walked in.

"What is the big idea with all the Digimon in the lab!"

"Geez Uncle Jim, calm down we couldn't take them to school with us anymore." Keiji said trying to calm down his uncle.

"Grandpa!" Hotaru said as she and Kiba gave him a hug.

"Hey while you are greeting each other there's trouble in the Digital World here!" Daichi said.

"What's the big emergency, Daichi?" Karu asked him.

"It's Taka that's what!" Daichi answered.

"He's still upset about MetalGreymon, so that's why he isn't here. Right?" Hotaru said.

"Well yes and no." Daichi told her.

"Make up your mind. Taka is at home with his Agumon." Leiko said.

"Yes he's still upset, and no he's not at home with his Agumon." Daichi told them.

"And where exactly is my cousin?" Karu asked.

"In the Digital World, somewhere, I hope." Daichi answered. 

"You hope?! He hasn't been at school for two and a half days and you hope he is in the Digital World because he isn't at home!" Karu argued.

"Hey, fighting isn't going to help here. We need to come up with a plan to find him." Ami told the boys.

"Oh yeah and do you have any bright ideas?!" The boys shot back at her.

"Hey don't yell at Ami at least she is thinking! Use your brains for once boys!" Leiko defended Ami.

Hotaru sighed, she really wanted to say something, but all she could think about was Taka. Lately Hotaru been having these weird feeling whenever she is around Taka. She always thought that Milo was her first crush, not just a crush her first true crush, but Taka is always there when she needs someone special.

'_Milo is just my friend, one of my best friends. Taka is always going out of his way to save me or comfort me. And now he needs my help and where am I? Listening to our team fight over what to do. I can't even say one little word.'_ Hotaru thought as she typed.

Digital World

"Taka, we've been walking for hours, shouldn't we head back home?" Agumon asked.

"What good are we Agumon? I can't save the Digital World! I can't even save MetalGreymon! You can't Digivolve and all I have is a crest. At least Daichi has a crest and his Digi-Egg. I guess that's why he's the leader not me." Taka said as his D-Terminal beeped. He took out his D-Terminal and opened the new e-mail.

'Taka, I'm worried about you. The team is arguing about what to do, so if you need any help you know that I'm there for you. Just let me know where you are at and I'll come help you look for, and rescue, MetalGreymon. –Hotaru'

"What is it, Taka?" Agumon asked.

"Nothing." Taka muttered as he typed a reply back to Hotaru.

Real World

Hotaru pull out her D-Terminal and read Taka's response to her e-mail.

'Don't worry so much, Hotaru. I'm fine and thanks for the offer. Don't come after me alone wait for the team to come up with a plan then come. I don't want to see you get hurt. –Taka'

"Taka…" She whispered. "Um, guys I hate to say it but I have an emergency tennis meeting I have to go to, so e-mail me the plan and I'll come as soon as I can." She lied to the group.

"Hotaru, do you want me to come with you?" Milo asked her.

"No that's okay; it's just a stupid meeting. Come on Biyomon." Hotaru told Milo.

"Coming, Hotaru." Biyomon said as she flew after her partner.

Hotaru ran out of the lab, and she didn't stop running till she was home. She stood at her door, wondering if she was doing the right thing. Her heart was telling her yes, but her mind was telling her no.

"Um, Hotaru I thought you said it was just a meeting, so why are we at home not the tennis courts?" Biyomon asked her.

Hotaru didn't answer Biyomon's question right away. Hotaru opened the door and walked into her house. "I lied Biyomon, there is no emergency tennis meeting." Hotaru told her partner.

"You what?!" Biyomon said in disbelief.

"Look Biyomon that e-mail I got was from Taka, and I'm going to go help him."

"He told you not to come, didn't he?"

"Yeah he did, but I…" She stopped. _'Do I really love him or do I just like him?'_ she thought.

"You what? Hotaru, I don't like when you let your sentences hang in the air like that." Biyomon asked.

"I'm sorry, Biyomon. It's just that lately when I'm around Taka, I get this feeling of butterflies in my stomach and he seems to do no wrong in my mind. I don't know why. Right now Taka needs someone there for him, and all he has is Agumon." Hotaru tried to explain her feelings to her Digimon.

"I don't really get it, but okay. So are we going or not, Hotaru?"

"Yeah, we're going. Digi-port open!" Hotaru said.

Digital World

"Are you alright?" Biyomon asked Hotaru as she hovered in the air above her partner.

"I'm fine, Biyomon." Hotaru said as she got up not even bothering to brush herself off.

Hotaru pulled out her Pink D-4 and started searching for Taka's signal. Her heart leaped as another dot on the D-4's screen showed up. She had found Taka, and now she could help him. Without saying anything to Biyomon, Hotaru started to run off in the direction of Taka's signal.

"Hey wait for me!" Biyomon yelled out to Hotaru.

Digimon Empress' Fortress

"Well, well, well looks like Hotaru has come to play with my brother in my world." The Digimon Empress smiled coldly as she watches Hotaru on her screen. "Now who should I seen in? Ah yes, here we go Saberdramon. Perfect dark Digimon for Hotaru's demise considering the fact that her Biyomon can Digivolve into Birdramon."

Michimon look up at the Empress wondering why she never used her for anything. At least once she wished, but no the Empress saw her only as a slave not a toy or warrior.

"Why don't you use me? I'm your true follower. Please use me Mi Lady." Michimon asked of Nami.

Nami sighed, she really didn't want to use her whip, but Michimon was becoming a nuisance.

"Forget it! You may not serve me via a ring or spiral of darkness, but that doesn't give you the right to think that you are useful. Even though you are my first follower Michimon, you are worthless to me." She told her as she lashed her with her whip.

The Empress coiled her whip back up and called Saberdramon on her computer. "It seems there is another one here. Go take care of her."

"As you wish Mi Lady." Saberdramon replied to his order.

The Digimon Empress laugh as Saberdramon flew towards Hotaru. "Let's see maybe I should use Hotaru's Father's Digimon, Gabumon, for my next Spiral of Darkness. I may just do that."

Real World

"Look our best bet is to try to find the other Digi-Eggs to armor Digivolve." Ami told the team.

"Meanwhile Taka's out there with no help and no way to Digivolve!" Karu shot back at her.

"For the last time don't yell at Ami!" Leiko told Karu.

Kiba smiled and shook his head. He knew that Hotaru wasn't at a tennis meeting, but in the Digital World trying to help Taka. Kiba wasn't going to tell the others that or the fact that he saw that a Digi-Port had been opened from their house. So he shoved his hands into his pocket and walked away from the arguing group to his corner of the lab. Kiba pulled out his father's harmonica and sat down. Just as he started to play Gabumon came and sat next to him. Not more than a minute later, Shino, Mika, and their Digimon came over and joined Kiba and Gabumon.

Digital World

"Hotaru slow down! You know I can't fly that fast." Biyomon yelled at Hotaru.

"We're close to Taka and Agumon, Biyomon!" Hotaru told her Digimon.

Nether one of them noticed Saberdramon closing in on them.

"Taka, I've gotta stop." Agumon whined.

"Fine we'll stop." Taka said as he stopped walking. "Agumon, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Agumon asked.

"I've been walking not giving you a break or accepting any help." Taka told him.

"It's alright Taka. I'm with you till the end." Agumon said.

"I know, but…" Taka just stopped looking up in the sky.

"What is it Taka?" Agumon asked.

"I don't really know, but it looked like a black Birdramon and it had a Ring of Darkness on its ankle." Taka told him as he pulled his D-4 out wondering why it had flown passed him and Agumon. His eyes widen with shock there was another D-4 signal.

"What's up? Taka?" Agumon asked Taka wondering what was wrong.

"Hotaru!" He yelled as he ran after the black Birdramon.

"Hey Taka, wait for me!" Agumon said running after his partner.

"They should be around here, somewhere." Hotaru told her Biyomon.

Biyomon look at her partner to see a black fireball heading straight for her. "Hotaru Look Out!" Biyomon yelled as she pushed Hotaru out of the way.

"Biyomon!" Hotaru yelled at her injured partner.

"I'm alright, Hotaru as long as you're not hurt." Biyomon told her.

"Oh, Biyomon." Hotaru said as she looked up into the sky to see the black Birdramon.

"Great it's a Saberdramon." Biyomon commented seeing the Digimon.

"Here it comes." Hotaru told her Digimon.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon attacked.

"Meteor Wing!" Saberdramon attacked canceling Biyomon's attack. The attack hit Biyomon and barely missed Hotaru.

"Biyomon we need to get out of here!" Hotaru told her Digimon.

"Meteor Wing!" the Saberdramon attacked again.

"Spiral Twister." Biyomon attacked trying to defend Hotaru, but she had taken too much damage.

"Biyomon!" Hotaru yelled as she ran towards her fallen partner.

Saberdramon seemed to be laughing as he swooped down and grabbed Hotaru up. About that time Taka arrived to the battle scene to see Saberdramon grab Hotaru. Hotaru also saw Taka.

"Taka!" She screamed.

"Hotaru, Hold On!" He yelled back at her.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon attacked the Digimon, but the Saberdramon shielded itself with his wing and flew off.

"No!" Taka yelled as he pounded the ground with his fists. "I told her to wait for the others."

"She just wanted to help, Taka." Biyomon told him.

"I know, but…"

"Hotaru likes you and she just wants to be there for you." Biyomon told him.

"She likes me?" Taka asked in disbelief.

"Yes to the point that she actually lied to the team to come here to help you." Biyomon answered.

"Taka, Biyomon's in no condition to fly." Agumon told him. "How are we going to follow them?"

Taka bit his lip thinking, "Hop on, Biyomon."

"Are you crazy, Taka?" Biyomon and Agumon asked him in unison.

"No, I can run with someone on my back. Remember Agumon I gave Nami piggy back rides all the time." He told them.

"Oh yeah." Agumon said as Biyomon hopped onto Taka's back.

Taka tossed his D-4 at Agumon and got situated, then he looked at Agumon, "Ready?"

"Yup." Agumon told him.

"Then, let's go!" Taka yelled as they ran off towards Hotaru.

Real World

"This is insane! I say we should still go to the Digi World and kick the Digimon Empress' butt." Daichi told them.

"And what? Get ourselves killed! I don't think so." Leiko yelled back at him.

Kiba stopped playing and walked back over, "Maybe we should just go to the Digital World and help Taka and my sis."

"What?!" Everyone looked at him.

"It figures you guys were too busy fighting to notice that a Digi-Port opened up at my house. Meaning Hotaru went to help Taka." Kiba told them.

"Great, what's next? Shino and Mika are also gone?" Karu asked rolling his eyes.

"That's it! I'm going!" Daichi yelled as he pulled out his D-4. "Digi-Port open!"

"Daichi Wait!" Ami and Sam yelled, but it was too late Daichi was gone.

Digital World

"Well done Saberdramon." The Digimon Empress clapped as the Digimon released Hotaru.

"You're the Digimon Empress?" Hotaru asked.

"I am. You and you friends have been warned about playing in my world, so now it's time one of you actually gets hurt." The Empress answered her with a cold smile.

"Where's MetalGreymon?" Hotaru demanded as she stood up. "And where's our parents?"

"Well, well look who has some courage. Here's where MetalGreymon is." The Empress lashed the air with her whip.

Hotaru gulped at the site of MetalGreymon. "Where's our parents?" she asked again.

"You really think I'm going to tell you that?" the Empress asked Hotaru as she lashed her whip towards Hotaru.

Hotaru closed her eyes in preparation for the attack.

"Pepper Breath!"

"What the?!" The Empress screamed as a small fire hit the whip.

Hotaru opened her eyes to see Taka with Biyomon on his back and Agumon running up.

"Taka!" Hotaru yelled with hope as she started to run towards him.

"Oh no you don't! Saberdramon!"

Saberdramon dove to attack Hotaru.

"Forget it Digimon Empress! It's over!" Taka said as he stood shielding Hotaru.

"Fine Kamiya, you can take Hotaru. MetalGreymon attack!" The Empress ordered.

"Giga Blasters!" MetalGreymon attacked.

'_This is it! The End.'_ Taka thought as the first Giga Blaster hit Saberdramon destroying the Digimon into Data.

"Hotaru, thank you and I've always liked you." Taka told her as the second Giga Blaster headed for them.

"Oh Taka…" Hotaru started only to stop and just hug Taka, who hugged her back.

"You two alright?"

Taka and Hotaru looked up to see Flamedramon holding the Giga Blaster.

"Flamedramon!" Taka yelled looking around for Daichi.

"Hey Empress! Guess who's back?" Daichi stood proudly at the edge of the canyon.

"Oh great, it's Kamiya's goggle head friend." The Empress rolled her eyes.

"Hotaru, will you help Agumon and me free MetalGreymon?" Taka asked as he helped her up.

"That's what I'm here to do." She replied with a smile.

Just then the canyon started to glow orange and pink. Daichi looked at the canyon behind him to see two Digi-Eggs fly up. "Sweet it's the Digi-Eggs of Love and Confidence!" he yelled as they flew to Taka and Hotaru.

"You ready for an up-grade, Biyomon?" Hotaru asked her Digimon as she grabbed the Digi-Egg of Love.

"Let's go wild Agumon!" Taka yelled as he grabbed the Digi-Egg of Confidence.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Taka and Hotaru yelled together.

"Agumon Armor Digivolve to Firedramon, the Flames of Confidence."

"Biyomon Armor Digivolve to Kyuukanmon, the Fight of Love."

Next to Flamedramon stood Firedramon, who looked like he could be Flamedramon's brother. He's an orange Flamedramon with golden red fire armor.

"Sweet Firedramon looks like Flamedramon." Daichi exclaimed.

Hovering above the dragon Digimon was Kyuukanmon. Biyomon had Digivolved into a beautiful blue-black raven Digimon.

"Wow Hotaru, your armor Digimon is as beautiful as you." Taka told her.

The Digimon Empress gritted her teeth at the site of the three armor Digimon. "MetalGreymon destroy them now!"

"Giga Blasters!" MetalGreymon roared.

"Let's go." Firedramon commanded Flamedramon and Kyuukanmon.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon attacked one of the Giga Blasters.

"Mach Wing!" Kyuukanmon attacked the other one.

"Now all together!" Firedramon yelled as they advanced on MetalGreymon.

"Fire Rocket!"

"Mach Wing!"

"Pyro Cyclone!" Firedramon attacked weakening the Spiral of Darkness.

"Now Flamedramon!" Taka, Firedramon, Hotaru, Kyuukanmon, and Daichi yelled.

"Fire Fist!" Flamedramon attacked one last time breaking the Spiral of Darkness off of MetalGreymon, who had DeDigivolved to Agumon.

Firedramon ran and caught Agumon from his fall.

"Boo-Yah! Now that's what I call teamwork!" Daichi yelled celebrating the victory.

"Don't celebrate too early Daichi. You haven't won yet. You may have saved Agumon, but you have yet to save your parents." The Digimon Empress mocked them.

"Yeah, well it's only a matter of time before we actually win. You just wait Digimon Empress, We'll defeat you and I'll unmask you!" Taka yelled in response.

"We will just see about that Taka Kamiya." The Empress said as she turned and walked away.

"Let's go home and take care of Agumon." Hotaru said to the boys and their rookies as the Digimon Empress walked away from them.


	8. episode 8

DAX: Episode 8

**DAX: Episode 8- Temple Maze**

Agumon awoke to the smell of something good. The last thing he remembered was under the Digimon Empress' control. 'What happened? Am I alive?' Agumon thought as he tried to open up his eyes. Slowly Agumon's eyes started to open to reveal that he was in the Kamiya apartment. But how the heck did he get here? As he started to come to, Agumon realized that he was on the couch. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, now he could see more of the apartment. Agumon saw that Hotaru was in the kitchen, and Taka's Agumon was trying to pick at the food. Hotaru's Biyomon slapped Agumon's claw.

"Ow! What was that for?" Agumon asked.

"No picking!" Biyomon told him.

"Hey keep it down you two. Agumon needs all the sleep he can get." Hotaru informed them.

"Oh right." "Sorry." Agumon and Biyomon apologized.  
Agumon smiled as he looked down at his right claw, which was wrapped up in bandages. 'I guess they were able to free me. Oh Tai, I wish I could let you know.' Agumon thought as he rubbed his injured claw. He looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening. There in the doorway stood Taka.

"Hey Hotaru you really didn't have to stay." Taka commented.

"I know, but I just felt like helping you out for a while." Hotaru told him.

"Hm, hey Agumon! You're awake!" Taka stumbled as he ran over to the couch.

"Hey Teach!" Taka's Agumon greeted him as well.

Agumon looked at the boy and just got down to business, "Taka, the Digimon Empress has Tai and the others."

"We know Agumon." Hotaru informed him.

"Do you have any idea where she was keeping you guys?" Taka asked him.

"In Flare Creator on Mirage Island. If I remember correctly her base is also on Mirage Island as well." Agumon told Taka.

"Well that explains why we weren't able to find your signal on File Island." The five looked at the front door to see Daichi and Veemon walking in. "Heh sorry for not knocking."

"No problem, Dai." Taka told his friend. "Hey Agumon do you think you'll be okay alone for a while?"

Agumon looked at the boy and could see nothing more than Tai. "Don't worry about me, Taka. Go on into the Digital World and save everyone."

"Alright! I'll see you when we get back." Taka said as he grabbed Hotaru's hand and ran out the door.

Agumon sighed, "I wonder how Tai and Matt are going to take Taka and Hotaru relationship."

Digital World

"Crud why did it have to be a maze?! That Digimon Empress is really starting to tick me off!" Leiko huffed as the group chased after the Digimon Empress.

"Ha this should be easy! Biyomon?" Hotaru looked at her Digimon.

"Not so fast Hotaru." The Empress was on an Airdramon hovering above the Temple's Maze. "Airdramon attack!"

"Wing Cutter!" Airdramon attacked the ledge that the DigiDestined were standing on causing them to fall into the maze.

The Digimon Empress laughed as she watched them fall into her trap.

"Hotaru! Grab onto me!" Taka yelled at Hotaru as they fell.

"Taka!" Hotaru yelled as she reached for his hand.

Taka grabbed Hotaru's hand and Agumon grabbed Taka's feet. Biyomon tried flying with Hotaru in her talons. Hawkmon had grabbed Kuori who was trying to grab Shino and his Wormmon. Shino caught Mika by the waist as the two fell pass Milo and Kuori. Patamon grabbed Tomi, but ended up with just his hat in his paws.

Everyone fell in pairs. Taka and Hotaru were together. Sam and Daichi fell together. Kuori ended up with Milo. Tomi and Karu landed together. Mika was with Shino. Kiba ended up falling with Keiji. And Ami and Leiko were together.

"Man, I tell you, when I get my Digi-Egg that Digimon Empress better watch out!" Lieko complained as she and Ami stood up.

"Well at least Tentomon and I landed with you." Armadillomon said to his partner.

"Yeah, that's the good part I guess." Leiko sighed. "Hey Ami what are doing?"

"I'm sending everyone an e-mail telling them to head to the temple." Ami said as she typed on her laptop.

"Cool." Leiko said as she looked around the maze where they landed. "Not Cool."

"What's not cool?" Armadillomon asked his partner.

"Ami we have company and they aren't the fun kind." Leiko informed them as a Centarumon with crimson red eyes came into view.

"Let's get out of here!" Ami yelled as they started to run away from the Digimon.

"Solar Ray!" Centarumon attacked the girls and their Digimon as they ran.

"This would be a lot easier if you two could Armor Digivolve!" Leiko yelled at Tentomon and Armadillomon.

"I'm really starting to hate this place." Keiji said as he dusted himself off. "Kiba have we heard from the others yet?"

"Yeah Ami sent us an e-mail telling us to head for the temple and to watch out for captured Digimon." Kiba told the older boy.

"Of course there's going to be captured Digimon after us." Keiji complained.

"Um, Kiba speaking about captured Digimon, I think we have some friends on the way." Gabumon informed the boys and Gomamon.

"What are you joking?!" Kiba yelled at his Digimon as a Cylonemon appeared.

"Why do I get the feeling this is the Empress' idea of a sense of humor?" Keiji asked looking at the one eyed dragon Digimon.

"Hyper Heat!" Cylonemon attacked the boys.

"Let's get moving Keiji!" Kiba yelled at the older boy as he ran passed him away from the attack.

"Over here Mika!" Shino yelled at Mika as he grabbed her hand and pulled her around into a dead end. The two stood as still and quiet as they possibly could. Both were out of breath from running away from two captured Unimon. Mika squeezed Shino's hand as the two heard the Unimon's hooves get closer. Shino closed his eyes and gulped. 'I need to be brave for Mika!' he thought.

"Are you alright?" Taka asked Hotaru as he offered her a helping hand up.

"Thank you." She said with a nod of her head as she took his hand.

"Biyomon and Agumon went scouting and Ami wants us to meet at the temple." Taka informed Hotaru.

Before Hotaru could say anything Agumon and Biyomon came flying around the corner. "Taka we've gotta Digivolve!" Agumon yelled at his partner as two captured D'Arcmon turned the corner.

"Well then let's do it! Digi-Armor Energize!" Taka yelled.

"Agumon Armor Digivolve to Flamedramon! The Flames of Confidence!"

Taka's timing couldn't have been more perfect as one of the D'Arcmon's swords was caught by Flamedramon.

"It's our turn!" Hotaru said as she looked at Biyomon.

"Right." Biyomon agreed with a nod.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Hotaru yelled.

"Biyomon Armor Digivolve to Kyuukanmon! The Fight of Love!"

Flamedramon looked over at Kyuukanmon, "Let's finish these two! Pyro Cyclone!"

Kyuukanmon nodded her head, "Mach Wing!"

Karu and Tomi sat down on the steps leading up to the temple.

"Looks like we are the first ones here." Patamon commented.

Karu and Tomi both jumped up when they heard laugher coming from behind them. It was the Digimon Empress. She was followed by Michimon and a Minotarumon.

"Congratulations Karu and Tomi you two get to be the first I eliminate." The Empress informed the two boys.

"Give it up Digimon Empress! By the time you attack us the other will be here!" Tomi yelled.

"Is that so? Too bad for you that I've sent out some of my captured Digimon to greet your friends and only three of them have the ability to Digivolve." The Digimon Empress laughed again.

"Even if that's true we are not about to give up!" Tomi yelled back at the Empress.

"Yeah we are DigiDestineds and you should be fearing us not us fearing you!" Karu added as two balls of light came flying out of the temple.

"What?! Two more Digi-Eggs?! This can't be! Minotarumon attack!" The Empress yelled.

"Tomi we better act quick or we're dead meat!" Karu yelled at his friend.

"Right." Tomi nodded his head in agreement.

"Digi Armor Energize!" The two boys yelled together.

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"

"Salamon Armor Digivolve to Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"

A beautiful yellow-orange winged horse with golden armor stood in front of Tomi. While a peal white winged sphinx stood in front of Karu.

"Karu hop on." Nefertimon told Karu to get on her back.

"Tomi jump onto my back." Pegasusmon did the same with his partner.

Tomi and Karu looked at each other and shrugged as they jumped onto their Armor Digimon's backs. Minotarumon stood dumfounded at the spot that the two DigiDestined were at.

"Don't just stand there you idiot! They are in the sky! Attack them!" The Empress yelled at the Minotarumon.

"Bull Fighting Attack!" Minotarumon swatted at Pegasusmon and Nefertimon like they were flies.

"Golden Noose!" Pegasusmon and Nefertimon attacked.

"Well looks like you're all tied up at the moment." Tomi made a lame joke about the attack.

"Star Shower!" "Rosetta stone!" Pegasusmon and Nefertimon attacked the Ring of Darkness together.

Even with having the Ring of Darkness removed, Minotarumon was too wild to understand that Tomi and Karu were his allies not his enemy. "Dark Side Quake!" Minotarumon attacked causing a huge digital earthquake.

The Digimon Empress summoned her Airdramon, who attacked Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, causing the two armor Digimon to DeDigivolved. "So long DigiDestineds! I hope you don't make it out of here!" She said to them as she laughed coldly as Airdramon flew away.

To Be Continued…


	9. episode 9

Digimon Adventure X: Episode 9- Never Give In

**Digimon Adventure X: Episode 9- Never Give In! The Power of Determination**

"Patamon!" Tomi cried out to his partner as the ground shook.

"Salamon are you okay?!" Karu asked his Digimon.

"I'm fine Karu, but without Nefertimon's wings how are we going to get out of here?" Salamon asked Karu.

"Tomi! Karu! Are you guys ok?" Taka yelled at the boys from Kyuukanmon's back.

"We are now coz!" Karu yelled back at him as he saw the two D'Arcmon with them.

"What the hell?! A Digi-quake?!" Leiko yelled as the ground started to shake around her and Ami.

"Leiko, we've got to find a way to release Centarumon!" Ami yelled.

"I know!" Leiko yelled back at Ami.

"Flamedramon we've gotta go!" Daichi yelled at his Armor Digimon.

"But Daichi what about them?" Flamedramon asked his partner pointing to the Cerberumon.

"There's nothing more we can do! We don't know if these walls of the maze will hold much longer!" Sam informed Flamedramon.

"Wo sorry boys I would love to stay, but I've gotta jet!" Flamedramon bid the two captured dog Digimon farewell as he dodged a falling rock. "Wormmon I could use a rope."

"One escape rope coming up. Sticky Net." Wormmon said as he created a rope out of his Sticky Net and jumped into Sam's arms.

Flamedramon ran towards the boys scooping them up and using the rope to swing out of the maze.

Shino and Mika mange to find Kuori and Milo just as the Digi-quake started.

"Milo what's going on?" Mika asked her older brother.

"My best guess is that this is a digi-quake." Milo said gulping a bit.

"Just great what else could go wrong?" Kuori asked as she threw up her hands.

"Don't make it worse sis. Hey Hawkmon can fly away while Palmon and Wormmon get us out of here." Shino suggested.

"Great idea Shino!" Milo commented as he looked at the two Digimon.

"Poison Ivy!" "Sticky Net!" The two Digimon combined their attacks to form a ladder.

"Thanks for the save from the Digi-quake." Kiba said.

"Oh it's no problem, Kiba. It's the lease I could do since you two saved me from the Digimon Empress." Unimon thanked Kiba and Keiji for freeing him.

"Ami, Leiko hop on!" Centarumon yelled at the girls.

Ami climbed onto his back, but the ground started to crumble around Leiko's feet as she started to climb up.

"Leiko! Grab on to my hand!" Ami yelled as she reached out for the falling girl.

"There's no time you'll just be pulled down with me! Centarumon hurry get Ami to safety!" Leiko yelled as she fell into the newly formed hole.

Daichi and Taka paced as they watched the maze crumble. Leiko and Ami were still down there. Hotaru was still on Kyuukanmon's back hoping that she could spot them.

"Anything Hotaru?" the goggle wearing boy asked her.

"No, Wait! I see… it's Centarumon with Ami on his back!" Hotaru yelled down to the others.

"Ami where's Leiko?" Taka asked her as Centarumon landed in the middle of the kids.

"She must have fallen into the underground tunnel system." Centarumon answered him.

Leiko groaned as she started to open her eyes to see Armadillomon. "Armadillomon where are we?" She asked her Digimon.

"It seemed we are in some sort of underground tunnel system." Armadillomon answered.

"Why would there be an underground tunnel system under a maze?" Leiko asked as she got up.

"I don't know, Leiko. Should we go exploring?" Armadillomon asked excitedly.

"Sure why not." Leiko said as the two started walking.

Leiko and Armadillomon walked around the tunnel in silence. Leiko wondered about the tunnel. It was too neat to be a natural tunnel, yet there were no support beams or lamps in the tunnel, but then again they were in the Digital World anything is possible.

'_Wait a minute if Armadillomon likes to dig then there must be other Digimon who like to dig and or live underground right?' _an idea about the tunnel just popped into Leiko's head.

"Hey Armadillomon is it possible that a Digimon created this tunnel?" Leiko asked her partner.

"Well sure it is!" Armadillomon answered his partner as he looked up at her.

"Oh, cause I think he just found us." Leiko said looking at Drimogemon.

"Oh don't worry it's just Drimogemon. We can just ask him for a lift up to the surface." Armadillomon identified the Digimon.

Drimogemon then roared at the two.

"I don't think that's gonna work his eyes are crimson red." Leiko commented as she started to run away from Drimogemon. "Let's kick it into high gear Armadillomon!"

"Right behind you!" Armadillomon ran after Leiko and Drimogemon ran after them.

Leiko and Armadillomon ran dodging into other tunnels. Left then right then left again. It wasn't too long before the two ran out of tunnels to jump into.

"This has to be an exit tunnel! It's just a straight shot from here!" Leiko yelled to Armadillomon.

Suddenly the two found themselves in a huge cavern. Leiko moaned as she looked around.

"I guess that wasn't an exit tunnel." Armadillomon commented.

"Ya think?! Great instead of an exit we found ourselves in his home. And we're uninvited guest!" Leiko screamed as Drimogemon caught up to them.

"I knew you couldn't run forever little girl. And you couldn't hide not in my tunnels!"

Drimogemon laughed at Leiko. "Are you going to try and run again? Are you afraid to die?"

Leiko tensed up she hated being mocked._ 'What is there to be afraid of? Death? Getting hurt? Not being able to protect? If I keep running how will I ever get my Digi-Egg? How can I fight if all I do is run away like a scare cat?'_ she thought as something inside of her started to glow.

"Are you afraid little girl? Of me or my master?" Drimogemon asked her.

"I'm not Afraid of you or your stupid master! I'm not going to run anymore!" Leiko yelled at the Digimon as the wall behind her started to glow.

"What the?!" Drimogemon asked as he tried to shield his eyes.

Leiko looked up to see a Digi-Egg floating above her. She was speechless.

"Go ahead and take it Leiko, so I can beat this creep up for mocking you." Armadillomon told her.

Leiko grabbed the Digi-Egg, "Kicking it up to a whole new gear! Digi Armor Energize!"

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to Ketsumon! The Power of Determination!"

Leiko smiled at her Armor Digimon. Ketsumon looked like Triceramon but with a purple belly and gold armor on his head, legs, and back.

"Cha let's kick some butt Ketsumon!" Leiko yelled pumping a fist into the air.

"Iron Drill Spin!" Drimogemon attacked charging at the dinosaur Digimon.

"I don't think so." Ketsumon caught Drimogemon and pushed him back causing him to fall on his back exposing the ring of darkness around his belly.

"Tri-Element Beam!" Ketsumon attacked destroying the ring of darkness.

The freed Drimogemon flipped himself over. "Oh dearest me. Did I cause you some trouble?"

"Um, yeah ya did but don't worry about it." Leiko told Drimogemon.

"It wasn't your fault the Empress was controlling you." Ketsumon explained.

"Oh thank you so much for freeing me! Is there anything I can do for you?" Drimogemon asked.

"Yeah could you get us out of here?" Leiko asked.

"Sure no problem."

"What the not another Digi-quake?" Keiji asked as the ground shook again.

"No not a Digi-quake. Just me and Armadillomon and a new friend." Leiko told him as she and Armadillomon sat upon Drimogemon head.

"Here you two are, and I even found your friends for you." Drimogemon said.

Leiko and Armadillomon jumped down. "Thanks again Drimogemon."

"Oh no thank you Leiko and Armadillomon." Drimogemon thanked Leiko as he went back into his tunnels.


	10. episode 10

Digimon Adventure X: Episode 9- Battle of the Wolves: The Voice of Friendship

**Digimon Adventure X: Episode 10- Battle of the Wolves: The Cry of Friendship**

Kiba lay on his bed looking at his Red D-4 wondering about his Digi-Egg. Gabumon was curled up on the floor next to Kiba's bed. Kiba really hated nights like this he was all alone while Hotaru was out on a date with Taka. Kiba put down his arm that was holding his Digivice and let out a sigh. "Hey Gabumon?"

"What is it Kiba?" Gabumon asked his partner as he sat up.

"Do you think it's possible that the Digimon Empress is Nami?" Kiba asked Gabumon.

"Well I don't know, it might be." Gabumon answered him as he climbed up onto the bed as Kiba sat up. "Why do you ask?"

Kiba shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe I have this feeling that the Empress is Nami and that she's just letting out her anger over her parents splitting up."

"You really miss her don't you?" Gabumon asked him.

"Yeah." Kiba nodded his head.

Kiba and Gabumon sat in the quiet darkness of the room for a minute only to have Kiba's Digivice start beeping. Kiba jumped a bit as he pulled out his D-Terminal. "It's the Empress again." Kiba told Gabumon as he rolled his eyes.

"Big surprise." Gabumon commented as the two walked over to Kiba's computer.

Kiba tossed his D-4 in the air, and caught it. "Digi-Port open!"

Digital World, Prison Cell

Thing were not looking good for the adult DigiDestineds. It had been a week since the Digimon Empress took Agumon as her prisoner. Everyone worried that their Digimon might be next. Davis sighed as he kicked the wall, _'Daichi please hurry.'_

Digital World, Mirage Island, Green Forest

Ami's heart skipped a beat as her computer flashed a trace of their parents' Digivice signals. "We are on Mirage Island!!" She exclaimed to the other.

"We are?!" everyone else asked her.

"Yes I just picked up our parents' signals!" Ami said as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Well then Tally Ho!" Daichi yelled as he pointed in the direction of the signal.

Prison Cell

Ken's laptop let out a beep as 14 flashing blue dots appeared on the screen.

"I don't believe it." Izzy said as he watched the 14 dots start moving towards them.

"What is it Izzy?" Kari asked him.

"I think the kids just found us." He informed the other.

"See I told you my son would come save us." Davis commented.

Empress' Fortress

The Digimon Empress smiled as she watched the DigiDestineds walk right into her trap. She stood up and started for the door, "Come Michimon let's go greet our guests."

"Coming Mi Lady." Michimon said as she quickly followed the Empress out of the computer room.

Green Forest

Kiba sighed as the group walked. He, Mika, Shino, and Keiji held up the rear of the team.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is some sort of a trap?" Shino muttered.

"Because this is too good to be true." Kiba told the 8 year old boy.

Suddenly the team was surrounded by Woodmon, Vegiemon, Floramon, Kunemon, and Kuwagamon.

"Told you so." Kiba commented as the Digimon Empress appeared in front of them.

The Empress was on a back of what looked like a blue wolf whose tail was rolled up and wore a red scarf.

"Welcome to the Green Forest DigiDestineds." The Empress greeted them with cold laughter. "I had a feeling you would walk right into my trap."

"Where's our parents?!" Daichi yelled at the Empress.

"Somewhere here on Mirage Island. But you already knew that not only from Agumon, but Ami's laptop."

Kiba pushed his way through so he could face the Empress. He had enough with her games.

"You seem to know a lot about us for someone who can't be much older than me." Kiba said to her.

"Oh and aren't you a know it all yourself?" The Empress snapped back at him.

"Yeah so what if I am? I guess that just means you can only be about ten, right Empress?" Kiba mocked the Empress' huffing action.

"I don't have time for little boys who don't know their place in front of royalty."

The Empress had moved just right that Kiba could see the Digimon standing behind her.

'_That looks like a female version of Gabumon! Could she really be Nami?'_ Kiba thought as the Empress turned around to leave.

"Have fun playing with my mini Digimon army here DigiDestineds." The Empress bided them good-bye. "Gaogamon let's go."

"Wait!" Kiba yelled as he and Gabumon ran after the Digimon Empress.

"Kiba!" Hotaru yelled after her brother as she and Taka started to run after him, but a Kuwagamon stopped them.

"Don't worry about Kiba, Hotaru. He can hold his own weight." Leiko told the worried girl.

"I know, but he doesn't have his Digi-Egg yet." Hotaru commented.

"Then we'll just have to defeat these creeps a little faster and go help him. Digi-Armor Energize!" Leiko yelled.

"Right behind you! Digi-Armor Energize!" Taka and Daichi yelled as they nodded to each other.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Karu and Tomi then yelled together.

"Are we going to join them?" Biyomon asked.

"Yeah, Digi-Armor Energize!" Hotaru yelled as she nodded her head.

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to Ketsumon! The Power of Determination!"

"Agumon Armor Digivolve to Firedramon! The Flames of Confidence!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"

"Biyomon Armor Digivolve to Kyuukanmon! The Flight of Love!"

Michimon looked back to see Kiba and Gabumon following them. "Mi Lady it seems that one of the DigiDestineds mange to escape and is following us."

"What's this? Well, well looks like Kiba is faster than I thought. Gaogamon stop and turn around." The Empress ordered.

Kiba stopped seeing that the Empress' ride was turning around, causing Gabumon to run right into him.

"Well, well I would have expected your sister, Taka, Daichi or Sam to be the one following me. I guess you just had to prove me wrong."

"Why are you doing this Nami?" Kiba asked.

Michimon gasped at the fact that Kiba had called the Empress by her actual name_. 'How did Kiba find out? Or better yet did he figure it out on his own?'_ She thought as Nami gripped her whip.

Kiba smirked a bit, "That's your name isn't it, Nami?"

"Shut Up!" Nami lashed Kiba with her whip. "I am no longer this Nami you speak of!!"

"So you are Nami Kamiya." Kiba said as he rubbed his stinging cheek which was red from Nami's whip.

The Empress jumped down from Gaogamon. "I know nothing about this Nami Kamiya you speak of little boy, but my real name is Nami."

"Don't do this Nami, I know this isn't you." Kiba tried to talk to the little girl inside of the Empress' shell.

"I said SHUT UP!!" the Empress yelled as she lashed her whip at Kiba again.

Kiba put his right arm in front of his face causing the whip to wrap around it. The Digimon Empress tugged on the whip, but Kiba pulled it away from her. The Empress stood there fuming. Tears started to form in her eye, but Kiba couldn't see them because of her glasses. Suddenly a chill ran down Kiba's spine.

'**Are you really going to let this little low life boy get the better of you?' **A deep dark voice filled the part of the forest where Kiba and the Empress where at. **'Do not let him in! He will only fill your heart with more pain! You are the Digimon Empress! I gave you this power! Do not make me regret it!'**

"Whose voice was that? Who are you working for Nami?" Kiba asked.

"I call no one Master. They shall call me Master!" the Empress told Kiba as she side kicked him in the stomach.

"Kiba!" Gabumon called out to his partner who gripped his stomach in pain.

"Stay back Gabumon!" Kiba told his Digimon to stay where he was as he blocked the Empress' next kick and gave her one of his own kicks. "Nami please don't listen to that voice anymore! Come back to the real world with us!"

"Why are you doing this Kiba Ishida?" Nami asked him.

"Because I am your friend!" Kiba yelled at her as the tree next to them start glow a light blue.

"What the?! The Digi-Egg of Friendship!" they both yelled in amazement.

The Digimon Empress jumped back away from Kiba, "Gaogamon attack them now!"

"Spiral Blow!"

Gabumon ran to push Kiba down causing the attack to miss him.

"Nami please forgive me. Digi-Armor Energize!" Kiba yelled.

"Gabumon Armor Digivolve to KitaKisunemon! The Cry of Friendship!"

Gabumon had Digivolve to a handsome metallic blue fox Digimon with three tails. The tails and his paws seemed to have ice flowing from the ends of them and around his neck he wore a spirit seal rope.

"You are not sorry to do this. You are jumping for joy to defeat me." The Empress said.

"No I'm really not Nami." Kiba told her as KitaKisunemon moved to attack.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon attacked.

The wind attack hit KitaKisunemon and had no effect on the ice fox.

"Now it is my turn." KitaKisunemon said to the blue wolf as he started to charge for him.

"Ice Dragon Blitz!" KitaKisunemon turned into a white ice dragon and rammed right into Gaogamon causing the ring of darkness to freeze and break.

"Nami wait!" Kiba yelled at the Empress as she left.

"Kiba if you really were my friend you wouldn't tell the others about this. Till next time DigiDestined." The Empress waved not even turning around to face Kiba as Michimon ran after her.

"Kiba forget about her. We've gotta go help the others." KitaKisunemon told him as he faced the other way from the Empress.

"Yeah I know." Kiba said as he climbed up onto his armor Digimon's back.


	11. episode 11

Digimon Adventure X: Episode 11- Digi Ya Know

**Digimon Adventure X: Episode 11- Digi Ya Know? Buzzing Knowledge**

"There's too many of them!" Mika yelled as her Betamon cut off another Ring of Darkness.

"I know! How are you doing Kyuukanmon?" Hotaru asked her partner.

"Mach Wing! Not too good. They really do keep coming." Kyuukanmon told Hotaru.

"Tail Icicles!" Everyone turned to see Kiba on the back of KitaKisunemon.

"What's up peeps? I got my Digi-Egg!" Kiba informed them.

"That's great Bro!" Hotaru yelled as she hugged her little brother.

"Aw, come on Hotaru everyone's looking." Kiba said as he struggled to get free.

"Uh-Oh!" Flamedramon commented as all the non captured Digimon started running.

"Uh-Oh what, Flamedramon?!" Daichi asked his Armor Digimon.

"That's a Digital Storm!!" Sam yelled as he looked at what Flamedramon was looking at.

"Well in that case, RUN!!" Daichi yelled as he started after the other Digimon.

As the DigiDestineds ran, the storm was catching up to them and was becoming stronger.

"I see the Digi-Port! We're almost there!" Taka yelled back to the others.

"Then open it!" Leiko yelled at him.

"And Hurry it's gaining on us!" Shino added.

"I've got it! Digi-Port open!" Hotaru yelled as she opened up the Digi-Port to the real world.

Real World

"Is everyone okay?" Kuori asked as the gang picked themselves up.

"Not exactly, Ami didn't make it." Mika told the group.

"What ya mean Ami didn't make it?!" Daichi asked.

"I was the last one through the gate because Ami pushed me in." Mika explained as she started to cry.

Leiko pinched Daichi as Milo walked over to his sister. "Ow what was that for?"

"It's alright Mika. Ami's a big girl and she has Tentomon." Milo told his sister to comfort her.

"I know but what if Ami and Tentomon get separated by the storm?" Mika asked as she sniffled.

"Don't worry we'll find them." Sam told Mika as he sat down at on of the computers and started typing away.

Digital World

"Great. I try to be responsible and I'm the one caught in the Digital Storm." Ami muttered as she brushed sand out of her red hair. "Where the heck are we?"

"I believe we are in Metal City." Tentomon informed his partner.

"Metal City?! Oh-No! What if the Empress caught Andromon?" Ami asked her Digimon.

"I'm sure Andromon is fine Ami." Tentomon tried to comfort her. "But I don't think we are!"

"What are you talking about Tentomon?" Ami asked as she picked up her head to see an army of captured Guardromon.

"Intruder alert! Destroy all Intruders!" They kept repeating.

"I think it would be a good idea to run now, don't you think?" Tentomon asked Ami.

"Yeah let's get out of here!" Ami said as the two took off running away from the Guardromon.

Ami and Tentomon ran only to run into an army of Tankmon. "Great just what we need an army of Tankmon in front of us and an army of Guardromon following us." Ami muttered as the two dove into an alley way.

Ami sunk to the ground as the two reached the end of the alleyway. As she fell to the ground she felt like her heart was joining her rear end on the ground. _'How much longer will it be before they find us again?'_ She thought as Tentomon stood in front of her.

Tentomon looked at his partner. He was hopeless in these kinds of situations. Besides him Andromon was Ami's first Digimon friend, to loose ether one of them would be devastating to the girl.

"Ami?" Tentomon tried to find the right words to say to the sadden girl.

"What's the point, Tentomon? Out of everything I know there isn't a single thing I can do by myself. I'm hopeless when it comes to fighting, unless it involves a computer virus. If it wasn't for Leiko being with me, I wouldn't have been able to free Centarumon. And now I have to try to free an army of Guardromon and Tankmon as well as Andromon. There is just no way he was able to escape the Empress." Ami said as she started crying.

"That's not true Ami you're a strong and smart fighter! Your knowledge comes in handy in battle." Tentomon tried to cheer up his partner, but he was having no luck in doing so.

Ami placed her arms on her knees and buried her head in them. _'Oh, Dad what am I to do? I can't do this myself! It's not like this is an exam I have to take that will save the world.'_ She thought as a small Digimon nudged into her foot.

Ami looked at the Digimon seeing a MetalKoromon. The small silver baby Digimon looks like a computer mouse with two red eyes.

"It is safe right now, DigiDestined. Don't be afraid, a friend sent me to find you." MetalKoromon told Ami and Tentomon.

"A friend?" Ami asked the Digimon as she sniffled.

"Yes a friend. Please, don't loose all hope, DigiDestined." MetalKoromon told her as he turned around. "Now please follow me."

Ami got up and looked at Tentomon. The two stared at each other then shrugged and ran after MetalKoromon. MetalKoromon took Ami and Tentomon down into the sewer system.

"The Digimon Empress didn't find the plans for the sewer system on Izzy's computer so no captured Digimon travel down here." MetalKoromon explained.

Ami's heart seemed to leap at the sound of her father's name, then it dropped again at the fact the Empress was using her Father's knowledge in the Digital world.

"Don't worry Ami everything will be alright." Tentomon told her.

She just gave him a weak smile. Just then MetalKoromon stopped, "Here we are."

Ami gasped, it was the underground laboratory that Gennai and her Father were working on. It wasn't quite finished yet, but the plans were not on Izzy's laptop. As the three stepped into the lab, a Harumon, a Clockmon, and Andromon greeted them.

"Ami it is good to see you again." Andromon was greeted by a hug from the red headed girl.

"Oh Andromon I thought for sure the Digimon Empress had captured you as well." Ami told him.

"Of course not Ami we were working for your father down here when the Empress attacked Metal City." Hagurumon told Ami and Tentomon.

"Andromon, she might be the owner of the egg." Clockmon spoke to Andromon as Ami played with some of the Kapumon.

"I do belief she is." Andromon agreed with Clockmon. "Ami would you follow us, there's something we want to show you."

"Really, Andromon? I'm coming!" Ami stood up and followed Andromon and Clockmon.

Ami and Tentomon followed Andromon and Clockmon to an area of the lab that was not complete.

"This is the area where we have been working, but we stopped when we found this." Clockmon explained showing Ami a Digi-Egg that was suck in the wall.

"That's the Digi-Egg of Knowledge!" Tentomon gasped as Ami just stared at it.

"We belief it belongs to you Ami." Andromon told her.

"You really think so?" Ami asked.

Andromon and Clockmon nodded their heads. "Yes. You, Ami, are the only logical choice for the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. For you gained your father's love for it and would do anything within your knowledge to save us and the Digital World from the Digimon Empress." Clockmon added to their nod.

Ami smiled. "I guess you're right I would." She said as she grabbed the Digi-Egg.

Ami struggled with the egg as she tugged at it. Suddenly a bright light flashed from her D-4 and the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. Ami tumbled backwards as the egg came free.

"Let's go save Metal City, Tentomon." Ami said to her Digimon partner as she got up with the Digi-Egg in her hand.

Ami, Tentomon, Andromon, and Clockmon made their way back to the surface. The plan was to draw all the Guardromon and Tankmon to the center of the city. Once they were in the center Ami and Tentomon would Armor Digivolve. Then with Tentomon Armor Digivolved, he along with Andromon and Clockmon would attack the Guardromon and Tankmon destroying the Rings of Darkness. So in order to execute the plan the four spilt up. Ami took the Northern part of Metal City while her partner Tentomon took the Southern. Andromon headed to Western Metal City and Clockmon took Eastern Metal City.

Tentomon sighed as he looked out of his alley way in the Southern part of the city. "Oh my there sure are a lot of them, but I have to be brave in order for Ami's plan to work."

Tentomon sighed again "Here goes nothing!" He added as he flew out of the alley way.

"Hey you little pieces of scrap metal! I bet you couldn't catch me if your oily butts depended on it!" Tentomon yelled at the captured Guardromon and Tankmon.

"Intruder alert! Destroy all Intruders!" They started in again as they followed Tentomon towards the middle of Metal City.

Clockmon calmly walked out of his alley way in the East. Ami's plan was brilliant. Clockmon smiled to himself as he thought about how much Ami was like her father, Izzy.

"Well, well are we bored? How about we play a little game of tag?" Clockmon asked the Guardromon and Tankmon in the area.

He tapped the Guardromon closest to him with his staff. "Tag you're it!" he yelled as he ran off towards the center of Metal City.

Andromon didn't have do much to get the attention of the captured Digimon in his area, for his area was the one Ami and Tentomon disappeared in. Ami got to her Northern position and took it away.

"Hey gear heads! What's wrong? Isn't your little Empress going to be mad when she finds out that you oil brains lost the DigiDestined that dropped right on your doorstep?" Ami yelled at the Digimon as she headed for the target spot.

"Intruder alert! Destroy all Intruders!" the Tankmon and Guardromon followed her.

Clockmon was the first to arrive. Ami and Andromon weren't too far behind him as they came running up. "Where's Tentomon?" Ami huffed as she jumped onto the platform.

"Ami!" Tentomon yelled as he flew towards them.

Ami smiled as she held out her Digi-Egg, "Digi Armor Energize!"

"Tentomon Armor Digivolve to Jikochuumon! The Buzz of Knowledge!"

Tentomon had digivolve into a metallic green Snimon with golden scythes. "Now who's the intruder on this city? I belief that would be the Digimon Empress!" Jikochuumon said as he hovered above Ami, Andromon, and Clockmon.

"Now! Attack all together!" Ami yelled as the Digimon prepared to attack the captured Guardromon and Tankmon.

"Lightning Blade!" Andromon attacked.

"Chrono Breaker!" Clockmon attacked as well.

"Sonic Wave!" Jikochuumon finally attacked freeing the Guardromon and Tankmon.

"Yes!" Ami jumped into the air as all of the rings of darkness fell off. "Metal City is now free! We won Jikochuumon!"


	12. episode 12

**Digimon Adventure X: Episode 12-Digi Trouble in Little Tokyo**

With Ami back from freeing Metal City, the DigiDestined were all together and ready more than ever to defeat the Digimon Empress and free their parents from her clutches. It was a typical Friday afternoon in the Digital World with the DigiDestined searching around for the last remaining Digi-Eggs. The group is currently following the signal of two Digi-Eggs to a shogun style city.

"This place is so cool!" Daichi exclaimed as the team walked into the city, "It's like a mini Tokyo right here in the Digital World."

Everyone else in the group was either groaning or shaking their heads at their fearless goggle-head leader. As they walked both Tomi and Karu looked at each other having the same thought on the city, there were no Digimon in the streets. Everyone else besides Daichi seemed to have picked up on this fact as well.

"I wonder if everyone is hiding from the Digimon Empress somewhere else." Patamon commented from on top of Tomi's white bucket cap.

"It does seem strange that all the Digimon living in this city aren't in the streets right now." Gatomon added as her ears perked up.

Suddenly a shower of small kunai and shrunken came flying at them!

"Run!" Sam yelled as he pulled his little brother out of the way of a few of the weapons.

The team ran out of the weapons to find themselves surrounded by a group of controlled Kougamon and Ninjamon.

"Intruders!" They yelled at the DigiDestined.

"Man why is it always like this!" Keiji whined as the team got ready to fight.

"We've got this covered! Digi-Armor Energize!" Daichi yelled.

"Right behind you! Digi-Armor Energize!" Taka, Hotaru, and Leiko yelled as they nodded to each other.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Karu and Tomi then yelled together.

"Ready Gabumon?" Kiba asked his Digimon.

"Mm-Hm." Gabumon nodded his head.

"Alright! Digi-Armor Energize!" Kiba yelled releasing his Digi-Egg.

"Are we ready to join them, Ami?" Tentomon asked

"Yeah, Digi-Armor Energize!" Ami yelled as she nodded her head.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"

"Agumon Armor Digivolve to Firedramon! The Flames of Confidence!"

"Biyomon Armor Digivolve to Kyuukanmon! The Flight of Love!"

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to Ketsumon! The Power of Determination!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"

"Gabumon Armor Digivolve to KitaKitsunemon! The Cry of Friendship!"

"Tentomon Armor Digivolve to Jikochuumon! The Buzz of Knowledge!"

"Alright, we'll stay her with our Digimon while the rest of you guys go after the Digi-Eggs here!" Daichi told the rest of the group who hadn't Armor Digivolved.

"Yeah good luck!" They yelled as they ran off towards the signal of the Digi-Eggs.

"Let's show these ninjas what we are made of!" Flamedramon yelled as he led the other Armor Digimon into battle. "Flame Fist!"

"Right behind ya Flamedramon!" Firedramon yelled as he follow suit, "Fire Punch!"

"Let's do this!" Ketsumon yelled at the remaining Armor Digimon, "Flash Charge!"

"Ice Tail Spears!" KitaKitsunemon attacked.

"Let's take to the sky for an aerial attack!" Pegasusmon told the other winged Digimon. "Star Shower!"

"Talon Drive!" Kyuukanmon attacked.

"Cat's Eye Beam!" "Gambit Dance!" Jikochuumon joined the battle with Nefertimon.

Meanwhile, the other DigiDestineds were on their way towards the Digi-Eggs fighting their way through a group of Kotemon.

"We've got to go!" Sam yelled as his Wormmon head-butted another Kotemon away from the group.

"We know, Bro!" Kuori yelled back at him. "Everyone try to push forward!"

"You've got it Kuori! Feather Strike!" Kuori's Hawkmon attacked.

"Sticky thread!" The Wormmons attacked.

"Poison Ivy!"

"Fin Cutter!"

The Digimon attacked giving them an opening in the controlled Kotemon. They ran as fast as they could through the opening unaware of the two different Digimon watching them. At the end of the opening, Sam cut a sharp right into an ally way. Kuori, Keiji, and Milo follow Sam. They stopped as the controlled Kotemon walked passed their ally way.

"That was too close for comfort." Keiji pointed out with his Gomamon shaking his head.

"Nah we could have taken them, Keiji!" Gomamon disagreed.

Wormmon looked up at his partner, "Sam we have a problem."

Sam looked down at his Wormmon, "What's up Wormmon?"

Suddenly Milo realized that his sister and Shino where missing, "Guys where's Mika and Shino?"

"Oh no! Now what?!" Kuori gasped as a small smoke bomb flew towards them.

They started coughing as the smoke bomb exploded. The smoke settled revealing a note tied to a kunai. Milo reached down and untied the note. He opened up the note.

"What does it say?" Sam asked.

Milo sighed as he began to read the note, "It says…We have captured the two youngest of your team, DigiDestined. We will give them over to the Digimon Empress unless you take our challenge. We request a one-on-one showdown with Palmon and Hawkmon's Armor Digivolution forms. Meet us at the signal of the Digi-Eggs for the showdown. If you do not take our challenge then we will turn the two DigiDestined, their Digimon, and the Digi-Eggs over to the Empress for the release of the city."

"Say what?!" Kuori yelled in response to the note. "That note was left by non controlled Digimon?!"

"Seems that way sis." Sam added, "So in order to get Mika and Shino back it looks like you and Milo are headed off towards the Digi-Eggs while Keiji and I regroup with the others."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kuori sighed.

Kuori and Milo found two bird-like Digimon standing in front of Mika and Shino in the city's courtyard. One looked like an armored raven with two gold swords while the other one looked like a ninja clad roadrunner.

"Ah, it's good to see you have accepted our challenge." The raven Digimon commented.

"Yeah, it's not like we can let the Digimon Empress win." Milo answered the raven Digimon's comment. "Who are you anyway?"

"Ah, I am Karatenmon and this is Peckmon." The raven Digimon answered. "Now shall we begin?"

"Uh, what are we suppose to do?" Kuori asked.

"Oh that's right, we will go one-on-one in battle. The first one to bring the other one to their knees wins and gets to keep the younger DigiDestined. Now let's go." Peckmon answered her question.

"Okay ladies first." Milo pushed Kuori forward.

"Hey this isn't fair your Digimon is a girl!" Kuori yelled at him. "Okay, fine I'll go first. I'm fighting for Shino and his Wormmon, ok?"

"Then I will be your challenger now…" The two Digimon stepped aside revealing the two Digi-Eggs. "Please choose your Digi-Egg."

Kuori walked over to the Digi-Eggs and went for the Digi-Egg of Compassion, knowing that she had the crest tag of Compassion. She tried to lift the Digi-Egg up off of its stand, but it wouldn't budge!

"Hey what gives?" Kuori huffed as she struggled to make the Digi-Egg move, "It's not moving!"

Milo questioned the Digi-Egg, "Kuori try the other Digi-Egg! Maybe Gennai got ours mixed up and you have the Digi-Egg of Sincerity while I have the Digi-Egg of Compassion."

Kuori rolled her eyes at his idea, "You think a guy like Gennai is going to get our crests confused and then switch our Digi-Eggs?"

"Actually, Kuori I wouldn't put it passed the old man to do something like that." Hawkmon pointed out.

Kuori sighed as she released the Digi-Egg of Compassion, "Oh alright. I'll give the Digi-Egg of Sincerity a try."

Kuori gave the other Digi-Egg a little tug and to her surprise it came up off of the stand into her hands.

Peckmon smiled, "Finally we can start our challenge."

"Uh yeah." Kuori added in a slight daze as a dragon-like Digimon appeared in the sky above them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little showdown, but Karatenmon and Peckmon now belong to me!" The group looked up to find the Digimon Empress standing on top of her Airdramon.

With a wave of her hand, the Digimon Empress released two of her spirals of darkness capturing Karatenmon and Peckmon! Kuori, Mika, and Shino gasped as the two warrior bird Digimon's eyes became red as they lost to the power of the spirals of darkness. Milo on the other hand made a dash for the Digi-Egg of Compassion.

"Kuori, Release your Digi-Egg!" Milo yelled at her as Karatenmon and Peckmon prepared to attack them.

"Oh shoot! Uh, Digi-Armor Energize!" Kuori yelled as Milo grabbed the other Digi-Egg.

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!"

Hawkmon transformed into a masked leaf ninja-like Digimon with vines as his arms and legs with small shuriken for his hands and feet. Two large leaves coved his shoulders and on his back sat a large shuriken.

"Now it's our turn, Palmon!" Milo yelled as he held up the Digi-Egg of Compassion, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Palmon Armor Digivolve to Kunoichimon, the Ninja of Compassion!"

Palmon Digivolved to a beautiful human like Digimon with a purple shirt that seemed to be held on with her green armor and a green skirt that matched her armor with a pair of purple shorts underneath the skirt. Flower-like gloves covered her arms and hands while a pair of dark green boots covered her lower legs and feet. Her pale green hair was pulled back in a braid that had a vine of flowers woven into the braid.

"Let's tango boys!" Kunoichimon teased the two controlled bird Digimon as she prepared to attack, "Shall we finish this little showdown, Shurimon?"

"Let's." Shurimon answered as he too prepared to attack. "Double Star!"

"Crimson Petal Dance!" Kunoichimon released her attack freeing Karatenmon and Peckmon. "Oh so sorry Empress, better luck next time."

The Digimon Empress scowled at the two new Armor Digimon, "This is just a small victory for you DigiDestined. Next time we meet you won't be so lucky!"

Milo and Kuori watched as the Empress flew off into the distance.

To Be Continued…


End file.
